Unlocking the Hidden Secrets
by WhiteRoses2729
Summary: Promo: When forces are joined together to stop Victoria and her massive newborn army, the Volturi believes Isabella is hiding a secret. Isabella must defend herself from Caius' obsession of breaking her secret and figure out a way to protect herself and the Cullens. But is she truly hiding something, even from Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Unlocking the Hidden Secrets: Chapter 1

 **What is she? What is she…? She's hiding something. She's not human. I know she's not human. I wanted to believe that she was, but what was standing in front of me, showed me she wasn't human.**

 **Why did she lie to me? Why did she keep secrets from me?**

 **She was beautiful. She eyes… they were beautiful. Her hair was long, a lot more brown than I thought it was. Her outfit, it made it seem like she came from the 20** **th** **century, maybe even before…**

 **What is she? She wasn't a vampire… Not a werewolf… There was something about her presence, something about her that drew me in more.**

 **I wanted to be upset with her… from hiding this long-term secret from me. But I couldn't… She was too… beautiful. She was mine. She is mine.**

 **Isabella's POV**

It was happening… It was truly happening.

I stared at the Cullens, not sure of what to say next. I figured something was off when I first arrived to the house with Edward, but I didn't think I would be receiving these news.

Victoria. Victoria had made a newborn army. A newborn army that was set to kill me. She specifically wanted me dead, since Edward had killed her lover, James. She wants to get even with him. But that wasn't what scared me the most.

56… Victoria has made, and still counting, 56 newborns in the past two weeks. Already, I knew that the Cullens could not fight this fight alone. I knew that we were going to have to make the biggest move.

But why would she make so many? If she just wanted to get near me, she could have easily made ten newborns and be on with it. Why 56? What was her plan?

I felt sick to my stomach. These people were practically killed for Victoria's own sick and twisted games. And she still wasn't done. She still wasn't done making her army… All of these people, turning into vampires, newborns… killing humans for their bloodlust… She could easily wipe out the entire state of Washington if she isn't stopped. But that was my next question? How are we going to stop Victoria and her massive newborn army? Would I be crazy to just hand myself over to Victoria to stop the killings? Would she even stop there?

"Bella…" I heard Edward whisper. I looked up to see all of the Cullens watching me, with curious and concerned eyes. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. Victoria is officially calling an all-out war with just the 8 of us… versus 57… We were dead… Without a doubt… we were dead.

"You should feel a little bit more confident than what you're feeling now Bella…" I heard Jasper whisper. He was leaning against the wall, standing next to Alice.

"Confident?" I asked. "Victoria made a massive newborn army, to kill me, and you want me to feel confident?"

Jasper looked at Alice, waiting for her to say something. Was I missing something?

"Bella…" Alice hesitated. "Yes, Victoria made a massive newborn army. But we aren't badly outnumbered." What is she talking about? It's 57 versus the 8 of us. I was ready to say something until she held up one finger. "There are different Covens, ready to come help us…"

"Wait… what…?" I asked.

"The Amazon Coven, with Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. The Denali Coven, with Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate, and Tanya. The Egyptian Coven, with Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia. The Irish Coven, with Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. The Romanian Coven with Stefan and Vladimir…" Edward paused for a second, then went on. "There are some nomads who live in the United States, Garrett, Mary, Peter, Charlotte and Randall… There are some European nomads, like Alistair, Charlies, and Makenna…"

I haven't heard much about the other Covens. I only truly heard about the Denalis, the Cullen's closest friends. They were also the ones who converted to animal blood, unlike the all the other Covens and Nomads.

"That's still isn't enough. That is around 24 or 25 people…" I argued. And how would they be ok with this anyways?

"Bella… that isn't it." He started to hesitate. But he could tell by the look on my face, that I am not patient enough for hesitation. I needed to know anything and everything immediately from this moment on. "Renata, Corin, Santiago, Heidi, Chelsea, Afton, Demetri, Felix, Alec, Jane, Marcus, Caius, and Aro…The Volturi will be helping us…"

I froze. The Volturi… Last time I even thought about the Volturi was when I was in Italy, standing in front of them. It was my first time meeting them then and they were someone I would never want to even encounter again.

Edward went on to tell me about Alice's vision. The Volturi was going to arrive in Washington soon, along with all the other Covens. Apparently, Victoria's newborn army was so grand, that even the Volturi needed to step in. Usually it wasn't their problem, but it because their problem when she went over 20 newborns.

Edward even mentioned the werewolves might be joining the fight. Victoria stepped foot, just once, on the reservation, and they chased her. Although she was capable of getting away, Sam did not like the fact that she was even near the reservation. Now he's thinking of joining this deadly war with the other wolves…

"How long has this been going on?" I asked. "How long has this planning been going on? When were any of you going to tell me?"

Everybody looked away from me when I asked. For the past two weeks, I have been in danger… An army was being built up, the Volturi is coming to Washington, along with a bunch of other vampires… And no one told me. Not even Jacob and he hates it when Edward hides things from me.

This was going to be the biggest, most deadly, war. And I would be standing along the Volturi, of all people, going against Victoria.

I had three days until all of the Covens and the Volturi would be arriving. And I was simply not prepared. They could have gave me more time, they could have told me this a long time ago. Why would they wait so long? For these past two weeks, I could tell something was wrong, but I didn't think it would be this extreme. I was happy, I was relaxed… I was with Edward again. But now, all of that just fled my body. I am now scared of what's to come next.

Three days, I kept telling myself. Three days…

I stayed over at the Cullen's house that night. I called Charlie to make sure he was ok with it… not really knowing he didn't have a say in what I do. It was truly just to check on him.

I was sitting on Edward's grand canopy bed. The sheets, pillows, everything, were all black, which I hated. Edward wasn't one for color. He thinks I'm not either and believes that I love wearing dark clothes. It's partially true, but I like color. His room was just so plain. How could he have a king size canopy bed, with absolutely no color? It made the room dark and gloomy.

Edward was already lying down on the bed. His arms crossed behind his head, so he could stare up at the ceiling. I would occasionally look at him, mainly because I was upset with him and wanted him to see that I was hurt by his decision on waiting to tell me.

"Come lay down with me." Edward whispered.

I scoffed, surprised he would even say that to me right now. I did lay down, but purposely under the blankets, away from him. Of course, he scooted closer to me, wanting to cuddle with me, but I just wasn't in the mood. The Volturi is coming in three days, in the same town with a bunch of werewolves… And humans… Just even thinking about it made me shudder. And made me even more upset with Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered in my ear. His voice was soft, sweet, and gentle. "I should have told you earlier. I don't know what I was thinking."

Who would wait this long to tell someone these news? I mean, it is quite ridiculous.

What made me more concerned was the fact that, most of these vampires, drank human blood, refusing to convert to animal blood, like the Cullens and the Denalis. Victoria wasn't going to be the only one killing humans.. I would be sitting next to a bunch of vampires, knowing they would be killing some in the meantime…

Edward sighed, breaking my thoughts about this whole situation. He rolled off of me, turning of the lamp. I loved Edward, I did. I would do anything and everything for him. But holding secrets, especially after what we've been through together. Victoria, James, Laurent, and most importantly the Volturi.

After an hour or so repeatedly thinking about the Volturi and Victoria, I finally fell asleep. But it wasn't any better. I needed to be back where I was… or rather be back to who I was. It would make this process much easier.

In the morning, Edward was already out of the bed, sitting with his laptop on the small loveseat couch that he had in his room…which was black of course. Just looking at this room upset me. Absolutely no color. Absolutely none..

"Umm… good morning?" Edward said. "Or are you still upset with me?"

I rolled my eyes at him. There was something about him at times, which made me fall in love with him over and over. He was quiet, at times, very classy. I had a heavy interest for the classics. Considering that I was…

"Bella." Edward said, sternly. He was sitting on the bed in front of me. I looked into his eyes, filled with concern. "You keep spacing out."

"I'm not spacing out." I argued. "I have a lot on my mind… that's all."

"Look, Bella, I messed up. Big time. I should have told you this a long time ago, right when it started happening. But right now, we are going to need to push what's happening between us to the side, until we are through with this fight." Edward grabbed my hands and kissed them.

He was right. We had to push away my problem with him right now, to focus on the bigger issue. Victoria.

"Fine." I whispered. "But when this is over… I'm kicking your ass." He chuckled, yet I was serious. I'll figure out a way to get him back. Maybe I'll use Emmett.

Quickly kissed his lips, then went off to the bathroom. Ready to take a shower, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My faded, long brown hair was in a messy knot. I was wearing a "I hate the mornings" yellow shirt, with faded grey shorts. I frowned. This outfit, this girl. Everything. It didn't show the real me. It didn't define who I really was.

I took a quick shower, then threw on some jeans and a red flannel. Alice absolutely hated when I dressed so "lazy". She constantly bashed on my clothes and hair, determined that one day, I will wear makeup and heels. I knew once I came downstairs, I would hear Alice's complaints.

Maybe I wouldn't, considering all of these vampires would be coming in three days, including the Volturi.

Right when I was about to leave the room, heading downstairs. I saw Edward paused in the middle of the room, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me, frowning. "They're early…" He said. "They're here. The Covens… and the Volturi… They're here."


	2. Chapter 2

Unlocking the Hidden Secrets: Chapter 2

 **Was this truly my Bella? My sweet, kind Bella? The woman I met so many months ago… Was this truly her? She was different… so different… but I was intrigued. Her hair, her eyes, her body, her face… So beautiful.**

 **She walked over to me. Then placed her hand on my cheek. She was… soft. Warm. Gentle.**

 **But what is she?**

 **Isabella's POV**

The others were two miles out, waiting for the Cullens to meet them before they arrived at the house. I was wanting to stay back, but Edward thought it would be more 'proper' if I showed up with them, so there wouldn't be any surprises.

Why were they three days early? And why didn't Alice catch that they would be arriving early? It didn't make sense.

I looked down at my clothes, frowning. Sure, they wouldn't care on what I wore, but I looked terrible. Because I knew that all the other vampires would probably dressed nicer than I was.

Edward and I went downstairs, to see a pacing Alice and an upset Carlisle. They were early and Alice didn't catch it. Or did she misjudge it?

"Are we ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not." Emmett commented. "They're early. And this is mine, Rose's, Esme's, and Jasper's first time meeting them… The Volturi at least."

"Do they know Bella's here?" Jasper asked.

"No. She needs to come with us." Edward answered. "It's best if there are no surprises."

"No surprises…" Rose scoffed. "Let's get this over with."

Edward looked at me, ready for me to get on his back. I hopped up, unfortunately, getting prepared to face the Volturi once again.

We quickly ran through the forest that was behind the Cullen's house. The longer we were running, the more nervous I became. Then I saw them. I saw the dark cloaks standing around. Before I even thought about it, I jumped off Edward's back when he started walking. I moved to his side, trying to find Aro's face.

Then I saw him. Aro, looking around, eyes filled with curiosity. Once he caught a glimpse of me, he smiled, and walked towards me.

Not knowing what to say, I started out the conversation. "You're early." I whispered. Everyone's head turned and looked towards me. They were probably surprised I even said anything, or even commented on the Volturi's arrival.

Caius scoffed, "I still see you're not a vampire." When I went to Italy for the first time, the deal was that I was supposed to become a vampire, for knowing the truth about the supernatural world. The Volturi just felt more "comfortable" if I was a vampire in other words. Really, they were just concerned that I would go to the world screaming about vampires and werewolves… Cause that wouldn't throw me into a mental institution.

"Not yet." Edward answered. "She needs to finish school first. Which will be in a year or so."

Finish school? I had an army of newborns out to kill me. There was absolutely no way in hell that returning to school wouldn't danger all the other students. Maybe taking a break, or even faking my death was best for all them.

"That's not our concern at this moment, brother." Aro said. "Our concern is this Victoria woman. Who, to my surprise, came out of nowhere, making an army for no reason."

Did they not know? Did they not know that the Cullens and I were the reason for this war?

"Victoria wants me dead." I said.

Marcus turned his head to me, frowning. "Why is that?"

"Edward killed her loves, James." I started. "Now she wants to get even and kill me. This war is because of me."

"Interesting that you say this… reason of yours." Caius said, slightly amused. "If Victoria wanted to kill you, she'd do it by now. Or at least wouldn't make an army this big."

"What are you saying?" Carlisle asked. The Cullens were just confused as I was.

Caius sighed, looking around at the others, then to us. "Victoria made a 56 newborn army. There's only 8 of you and a human. It makes no sense. Whatever Alice is seeing, it isn't true. Or _if_ she is seeing anything. Victoria is trying to take over the Volturi. She wants to rule."

Victoria? Going after the Volturi? Did she have a death wish? That couldn't be true. She had anger problems, sure, but she didn't have a death wish. It would make sense for her to try and kill me. But it wouldn't make sense for her to try and take over the Volturi. I didn't even know she knew who the Volturi was.

I looked at them, very concerned.

"Where did you get that Victoria wished to hurt you, Isabella?" Marcus asked. "Or Alice rather?"

"I saw it." Alice said. "I saw Victoria specifically going after Isabella."

"May I see?" Aro asked, holding out his hand. Alice didn't hesitate to walk up to Aro, she was confused and curious. What was she seeing? And was it wrong? Or was the Volturi wrong? "Huh. That's an interesting vision. But I believe you misinterpreted it, dear Alice. Victoria was in front of a hurt Isabella yes." I was going to get hurt? I could feel Edward's tension rise. "But it didn't look like she was going to kill Isabella… I looked like she was going to help her. Victoria is someone who doesn't take their time. She'd go for the kill immediately. Question is, what is her plan for Isabella?"

"If she was a vampire, it wouldn't be a problem…." Caius commented. I didn't realize I made a face towards Caius and his comment. He caught a glimpse, to his surprise, seeing my reaction. I could already tell we were going to have some issues…

"We shouldn't be out here." Someone said, breaking the tension. "If this Victoria woman is so ready to have a war, we should be planning."

"Garrett." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked at him, slightly confused. "His name is Garrett. You're going to have to learn some names."

Garrett turned and smiled at me. He was wearing clothes that looked worse than mine, like he was homeless… He walked up to me, reached out for my hand, and kissed it.

"It is finally nice to meet the Isabella everyone was talking about." He chuckled, then patted my head. "You have a lot to learn child. Shall we go?"

When we reached the house, I immediately went upstairs. Not that I was trying to be rude or anything, but I was not comfortable with all of these vampires in the house. In other words, the Volturi.

Edward came upstairs a little while after, walking in on me staring out of a window, lost in my thoughts. He came to tell me that the wolves would be coming tomorrow. And that there would be a discussion about what to do with the vampires who need human blood. But chances are that we would all be going away from Washington, into a bigger house for the vampires and wolves. I also had to come up with a plan on letting Charlie letting me go. Luckily, it was summer, so I didn't have to worry about school.

Getting Charlie to let me go wasn't close to my concern. It was letting him be alone, that was my concern. Victoria knew where I lived, thanks to James. Although I wasn't Victoria's concern, I still had a feeling she could kill him or use him as leverage. Charlie needed to be protected. There was no way I was going to let him be alone.

After an hour or so, sitting around upstairs in Edward's room, I walked back down. Everyone was gathered around Esme's table, some were sitting and some were standing. They were talking about what Victoria's been up to. Guessing, rather. Victoria was finding a way to block Alice and her visions. The Volturi came early and wanted to see if they could block Alice from seeing them and it worked. They believe Victoria is doing the same. What I wanted to know was how Victoria was able to even find out that the Cullens and all these other vampires would be helping the Volturi.

How did she know? And how did she get this information?

Some thought Victoria retrieved newborns with a gift. Since there are 56 newborns, we assumed at least 10 newborns had a gift. And those newborns with gifts have a small chance of having a very powerful gift. But it is possible that at least one would. And that one newborn would be Victoria's second in command.

After a couple of hours of talking, we gathered a general plan on what was going to happen. Instead of having everyone rush in at once, it was decided the war began in waves. With the werewolves being on our side, even though I protested that I didn't want the wolves to be involved with this, we had an advantage; assuming that Victoria didn't know much about the wolves. She's already stepped foot on their reservation, I assumed she knew something.

Charlie called around 5, after work, wondering if I was coming home. I decided that I wanted to, because I didn't want to stay in the house with all these vampires, and the fact that Charlie would be alone and vulnerable.

Before I left, I was able to figure out everyone's names, after hours of just sitting there talking about a plan. I had a huge interest for Benjamin. He would manipulate the four elements: fire, water, earth, and air. But what made me interested was the fact that a vampire could deal with fire without bursting into flames. Whenever we had breaks, I asked Benjamin about his gifts. Anything that dealt with nature always had a great interest for me. Flowers, trees, human and animal life… nature was beautiful. It always had been. Although I could better off with the rain.

"Bella, we should go. Charlie needs you home." Edward said. I nodded and said my byes to everyone in the room. Caius, obviously, wasn't too happy that I was leaving. He didn't want anyone splitting up. The chances of Victoria going to attack the smaller group would rise. Thankfully, he didn't argue with me.

Charlie was sitting around, waiting for me to come home. I could tell he was slightly bored being by himself. He needed a girlfriend… Or some friends in general. The chances of him seeing Billy anytime soon was minimum. I believed the people on the reservation, especially the ones who knew about this war, wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. If Victoria stepped foot on the reservation again, someone needed to be there.

Edward, who obviously didn't want to leave me here, was up in my room. We had a good ten minute, small argument about how he needed to go back to the house. He thought I wasn't safe being alone, but the chances of Victoria coming right now, right when everyone gets into town, was very slim.

"Go back home." I whined. I crossed my arms and stared at him. "I'm fine here. Victoria isn't going to come. She's dumb, but everyone just got here. The Volturi is here… And Alice is looking out for me. Plus, you're only ten to fifteen minutes away. It's not like I'm miles out."

"Bella…" Edward began to argue.

"Goooooo home." I said. "No more arguing. Go home, I will be fine."

"How will you be fine Bella? You're human. You can't defend yourself if something were to happen."

I quietly, scoffed, rolling my eyes. He always underestimated me. No matter what I've done, or no matter what I've been through. He always thought I could not take care of myself. I took care of myself when he decided it was best to go to the Volturi to try and kill himself… but I didn't say that to him.

"Bye, Edward." I said. He frowned and shook his head. He knew he wasn't going to get his way, so he slowly stood up and walked to the window. Just as he was about to step out the window, he turned around.

"If anything happens, you will no longer be alone. If you start to feel that something is odd, you need to contact me immediately." He said.

"Ok. Ok." I said. "I'll be fine."

"I'll be checking on you, on the hour, every hour. If you're just even two minutes off, I'll be coming here." He warned. I nodded and kissed his cheek. He was overprotective, no doubt about that, but that's what he thought was best for me, so I didn't argue, not all the time at least.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too." He whispered. He gave me one last stare, then proceeded to jump out the window.

I sighed and closed my window. My room felt slightly empty, but at least it was colorful compared to Edward's room. I always said my room had character, and that his was plain and too dark. It's surprising that he hasn't listened to me yet. Usually when I whine about something to Edward for a long time, I'll get my way.

I chuckled to myself, thinking about all the different times I've whined to Edward. Emmett even caught onto my little game with the whining and he started to do it to him also. I remember once that Emmett wanted Edward and Jasper to have a 'guys night out' once. As usual, Edward didn't want to leave my side. But Emmett first argued with him that he was too over protective. Then it turned into Emmett laying on the floor, screaming in the middle of the living room floor, practically throwing a tantrum until Edward said yes. The entire time, I was laughing. Only because I knew it would work.

When I was done in memory lane I went to go hang out with Charlie for a while. He was watching some game from the past, wishing his team did better. The entire time I was curious as to what was happening in the house with all those vampires. And how Esme had to make everyone comfortable until we found a bigger house.

After an hour or so, I went back upstairs, about to take a shower, until I noticed that my window was open.

I ran into my room, towards the window, thinking that Edward was here somewhere. I looked outside, but didn't see anyone or anything.

"I have to say, you have a very interesting room." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, seeing Victoria standing behind me. She was wearing all black, her long red, fiery hair, flat-ironed and in a ponytail. She chuckled and closed the door. "I also have to say that I'm surprised Edward left you here."

I looked around the room, trying to find my phone. I saw it on my bed, but it was closer to Victoria. She's a vampire, she would grab it in seconds.

"Don't even bother with the phone, Isabella." She said. She crossed her arms and sat on my bed. "I have no beef with you. Even though you were the one who got my James killed."

"James killed himself." I said through my teeth. "No one told him to try and kill me."

"Yes, I do have to agree." She said. Then she smiled at me. "I was wondering Bella, I had a couple of questions." She was waiting for me to say something, but what would I have to say to her. "How are you still human?"

I raised my eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean?"

"James bit you, before you died. I know that Edward sucked out the venom from your blood, so you wouldn't change." She said. Then she walked closer to me. "But I tried that with a human a while back ago, sucked out all the venom, didn't kill him, but he still changed. So my question to you is, how are you still human? But I know you're not going to answer."

She walked sat down on my bed, sighing, and shaking her head.

"What do you want Victoria?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "I want your help."

"My help?"

"Isabella, I know you hate the Volturi. In fact, everyone in that house does. They're a lot worse than me and you know that… the only reason why the Volturi has all those people on their side is because they told them to and if you defied it, I wouldn't doubt that they would kill them." Victoria said. What she was saying was all true.

The Volturi didn't exactly ask for help, they made all of these people help them. The only difference was the werewolves, Victoria stepped on their land, without permission, you can get yourself killed. And she was right about another thing. The Volturi were not good people, they have killed a billion times more than Victoria has. Although I didn't agree with how she wanted to handle getting rid of the Volturi, I at least needed to listen to what she had to say.

"I know you're hiding something. Something is different about you, and with time, I'll figure it out." She said. "But right now, my main concern is the Volturi. I want to overrule them. I simply just hate them. And I want you to help." She stood up and walked towards me, pausing when she got in front of me. "I want _us_ to kill the Volturi."

 _ **Author's Note: I realized I didn't put an Author's note in the first chapter because I forgot for some odd reason. I'll just quickly introduce myself and point out some key facts for this story**_

 _ **I am WhiteRoses2729, but this is not my first time here. I had another account before…. Buuuut with some things going on in my life I had to stop writing until I could figure out. So I made a new account, with some new fresh ideas.**_

 _ **Unlocking the Hidden Secrets will be a series, so this is not the first and only story. I already know what will be happening in the second part**_

 _ **Just for some facts to know:**_

 _ **All characters obviously belong to Stephanie Meyer, there will be some new characters added in later on. And those characters are not related to Meyer or any other author (just simply made up)**_

 _ **Vampires do SLEEP in my story. I always found it odd that Meyer took out sleeping, so I am and will always add that they sleep to all my stories.**_

 _ **Right now, the location is taken place in Forks, Washington. I will always comment on where they. I believe location is very important for storytelling**_

 _ **I need some feedback from you guys as well. Last time I was on here, in the story, I always commented on Isabella's clothing, and made a collage of what she was wearing and put a link to it. If you want me to do that just send a review saying you want to see that. If not, it's fine.**_

 _ **Also, when I get inspired or I am super bored, I type a lot and that's why my chapters come out often. So I would say typically three to four chapters come out per week. It may slow down, towards the end of January, but right now, expect 3 to 4 chapters a week. Thanks guys :)**_

 _ **Anyhow. REVIEW, FOLLOW, and READ ON**_ __

 _ **P.S. I am a huge fan of cliffhangers, so expect that in every chapter almost. I don't like leaving chapters with a boring ending. Sorry, not sorry.**_

 _ **And please review, I really like to see feedback, so I can make any changes, fix any errors. It's really nice to see. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Unlocking the Hidden Secrets: Chapter 3

 **Caius looked at me. Wanting me to make a decision, which would hurt my relationship between Isabella and I.**

 **But did I want to hurt Isabella? Hurt her for what she's hidden from me?**

 **Or did I want to embrace her? And understand what she's been going through?**

 **The entire room was paused, waiting for me to make a decision on what to do with my one true love.**

 **I love her. She is my everything. Forever and always.**

 **Isabella's POV**

In the morning, I found Edward sitting in my room, looking around the room. I didn't say anything, but I did watch him. It looked like he was trying to find something.

"May I ask what you're up to?" I asked. He turned, and gave a soft smile at me. "Just making sure nothing has changed since last night."

Last night. Victoria came to my room last night. She wanted me to join her side, to get rid of the Volturi. She merely wanted me to join because she suspected that I was hiding something… Something she couldn't quite figure out yet.

Edward frowned at me, noticing that I was lost in my thoughts. "Did something happen last night?" I shook my head and sighed. "Is it about Charlie? Or the fight?"

"Why do you worry so much?" I groaned. I stood up, grabbed some clothes from my drawer, and went to the bathroom to go change, so I wouldn't hear Edward's constant battering. I love him, I truly do, but there's only so much you can take of the worrying before it starts to get annoying.

Since it has been nice the past couple of days in Forks, I decided to wear a dress. Only because I was too lazy to put on pants. Dresses were easier… It made me feel free. I even brushed out my hair, partially missing the long, full hair I used to have…

There was a knock on the door, and Charlie peeped his head in.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Come on dad, you know Edward isn't going to let me leave his side." I said. Charlie scoffed and leaned against the frame of the door. He found out relationship very odd. On our first date, I ran away from home because I didn't want to be 'trapped' like mom, a week after my birthday, Edward dumps me and I run away to go find him… And now it was like nothing happened and he's being overprotective of me.

If Charlie truly knew the truth, it would make his view of Edward a bit more likeable. This entire time he's been protecting his daughter, he just didn't know it.

I walked back to my room, to see Edward still sitting there. He was probably wondering if I told Charlie about our "vacation" that was to come very soon.

"It's already taken care of." I whispered to him. "Come on, I'm sure the lovely, saviors that is the Volturi are waiting for us."

Edward chuckled and jumped out the window. I, however, had to walk all the way downstairs, telling Charlie that I'd see him later.

The ride to the Cullens house a little quiet. The closer we got, the more silent we became. Edward was telling me how Esme had to assign rooms. Obviously, many vampires had to share. And Edward was stuck with Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper. And throughout the night, to lighten the mood, Emmett kept messing with Edward, who absolutely wanted to kill him.

When we walked inside the house, I could tell everyone had a terrible night. Esme was sitting on her computer, trying to find a bigger house that would fit all of us in there. But not only did the house need to be big, it needed to be secluded. I'm sure the Cullens and I would deny having a house right smack in the middle of a neighborhood. Too many deaths would come from that.

Everyone else was talking to one another. What caught my attention was Marcus staring at Carlisle's bookshelf, in the living room. Out of the three Volturi "kings", I would feel most comfortable talking to Marcus. He was quiet, quieter than Edward and I put together. But it was only because his wife, Didyme, passed away many decades ago. She was killed in a Romanian versus Volturi war. Or at least that's what I was told. Part of me also thought he had a death wish. He was suffering, just silently suffering.

I continued to watch Marcus, wondering what book would catch his interest. Then he grabbed an old, brown, battered up book from the shelf.

My book.

Not knowing what to do, I quickly walked over to Marcus, before he could get the chance to open it.

"Hi, Marcus." I said. He looked at me, with confused yet stunned eyes, surprised that I would even talk to him.

"Isabella." He said, slightly nodding his head.

Not knowing what to do or say, I just continued with the conversation. "How…how are you?"

He became even more confused and stunned. I gave a small smile, hoping that would push him into a conversation. "I'm fine. What's with the sudden interest?" He looked back down at the book, about ready to open, until I put my hand on it.

"Just noticed you were looking at the books. This one is very…delicate." I looked around to see if anyone was watching, or staring. Yet everyone was wrapped up in their own conversation. "And boring." I grabbed the book from his hand, and placed it back on the shelf. Then I grabbed another book, a title in Arabic. I handed it to him.

Marcus seemed amused at this point. He had a slight smile on his face. "This book?" I nodded. "So I'm guessing you've read this book. Is there a reason why I can't read that book you so happily took from my hands, Isabella?" I just shrugged. "Is it a personal diary? Looks a little old to be yours."

"It's just delicate and used for decoration." I said. "Not exactly a book."

"And I would have figured that out once I opened it." He said, still amused. "But thank you for hardly wasting my time with that."

I nodded, smiling wide. "Of course, Marcus. I'd do anything to not waste your precious time." I said, sarcastically.

Marcus' smile grew even wider. He didn't say anything else, but left with the book I gave him. My shoulders relaxed when he walked away, then I turned to see Caius standing right next to me.

Startled, I gasped, and stepped back.

"Caius…" I said. It was clear that I didn't like him and he didn't like me. A three year old could figure that out without any problems. "Would you like a book also?"

He sneered, "No thank you, Isabella. I was just on my way." He put his hands behind his back. When I walked past him, I could feel his eyes on my back. He watched me, he watched the interaction between Marcus and I. Maybe he was jealous. It's what I could at least hope for.

 **Edward's POV**

 _She's hiding something._ Caius said, in his thoughts. _The book. The book that Marcus originally had in his hands, the book that Isabella put back on the shelf, it's gone. It wasn't in her hands when she walked away. She's hiding something._

I raised any eyebrow at Caius, but his back was turned away from me. He was looking directly at the bookshelf, trying to find the book that went 'missing'.

I swore, Caius had some type of obsession with Isabella. He constantly pushed her. I would step in, however, Isabella would kill me. She's the type of girl who believes she can take care of herself, which she can, no doubt about it. But at certain points of events, she needed to let me take care of her. She just won't let me.

I looked towards Marcus. His thought caught my attention.

 _She's a strange one, Edward._ He thought. _Does she know Arabic?_

I shrugged, unsure if she did or didn't. He was curious only because Bella stopped him from looking at a book. A book I haven't seen before.

Where did she even go? I looked around the room, looking at the many different faces of vampires. Hopefully Esme would find a house that could fit all of us. I refuse to share a room with Emmett and Rose again.

 _She went upstairs. Probably hiding from all these damn vampires._ Rose thought.

I ran upstairs, to see Isabella crouching under the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I startled her and she jumped up, and peeped up.

"I dropped my phone." She said. She went back under and popped up again. Then waved her phone around. "Are we going to have another conversation again?"

"Not until the wolves get here." She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. She seemed a slightly erratic. Or nervous. Fidgety. Something has her shaken up a bit. "Are you going to stay up here?"

"Until the wolves get here?" She asked. "Maybe. It's… a lot of people downstairs."

"Oh come on Isabella, we aren't that bad." I heard Zafrina shout from downstairs. Zafrina was highly interested in Bella, for the same reason that I was. Her mind was blocked, it even blocked out Aro's gift. But Bella hasn't been around her yet to strike up a conversation.

"Come downstairs. People want to talk to you." I said. I waved my hand for her to come close. She seemed hesitate, but she didn't argue… for once. She took my hand and we walked back downstairs.

Zafrina took her chance to talk to Bella. She had a lot of questions every vampire had already asked. 'Why is your mind blocked', 'do you know why', 'why date a vampire', 'do you want to be a vampire'… At one point, I thought Bella was going to scream off the top of her lungs. But since she didn't know these "people" well, she held back. If it's one thing about Bella, she hated being questioned… hell, she hated being out of control in general.

About an hour later, the wolves finally stepped foot to our side of the town. As they got closer to the house, I could hear Jacobs exciting thoughts about seeing Bella. He was determined to get time with Bella alone so they could hang out, but I knew it was going to backfire on him. Jacob knew about the whole Victoria situation, something he kept from Bella. And for that, she's going to tear him apart about it.

When the wolves arrived, my family greeted them first, along with Bella. And, as usual, I was right about Bella getting mad at Jacob for holding this secret. When it happened, I slightly laughed and Bella then proceeded to yell at me along with Jacob. Everyone inside the house had a good laugh about it.

Before we did any planning, Bella gathered everyone around her to establish some "rules". She even gave the Volturi, especially Caius, a mouthful before he could even think about arguing with her on how he didn't have to listen to any of these rules.

Rule Number One: No Fighting. No fighting vampire versus vampire. No fighting vampire versus werewolf. No fighting werewolf versus werewolf. Her reasoning for this was because we all had one goal, which was to get rid of Victoria. Killing each other would just mean she'd win.

Rule Number Two: Don't break Esme's vases. Esme was very happy she brought it up. Before anyone came, Esme hide some very old and expensive vases. But some were still sitting out.

Rule Number Three, which to my surprise, the wolves and the Volturi agreed with, do not hunt humans in the city of Forks, nor the cities surrounding Forks. The best bet to go hunt is up in Canada, no one was to be touched around this area. I figured she would do this considering some of Bella's friends, like Angela and Jessica, were human.

Rule Number Four: Be nice to the human. I laughed when she said this, but she was serious. She was the only human in this house. She assumed, since she was human, that no one would listen to her input that no one would care what she had to say. Which was true, considering the Volturi, Caius, did that a couple of times already.

"And Rule Number Five," Bella said, "Volturi, this one is just for you and only you. Don't be selfish and not protect these vampires and wolves. They all gave up their lives to protect you, without any argument. Hell, without any choice. And quite frankly, these are the last good couple of vampires you have. I suggest being nice to them… or they could easily turn on you."

I think the whole room was surprised at this point. I would never have thought that Isabella would say something like that. Especially straight to the Volturi's faces. I knew Bella would tend to get snarky at times, but not so quickly to people she thought were dangerous, not right now.

For a couple of seconds, it was silent. Even minds were silent. Until the uproar of thoughts exploded.

 _Edward if you don't marry this woman, I'll kill you._

 _Wow, she's very… open._

 _Really surprised Caius hasn't said anything yet._

 _That is true. They didn't exactly ask us to help them._

 _Are we really the last couple of "good" vampires out there?_

 _I'm surprised, the Volturi isn't the only one who kills human beings. We do also, yet she's wanting to protect us._

"Edward." Marcus said, everyone turned their faces towards him. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Bella, his thoughts amazed me. "If you don't marry this woman… I will… And I'm being serious." Then he walked away, back to the couch to continue reading that Arabian book.

Bella blushed and looked at me. Everyone gave slight chuckles till we started to scatter again. Esme went to go show the wolves where they'd be staying.

"Can I talk to you?" Bella asked, tugging on my shirt. "Privately…"

"Uh, yeah." I answered.

She yanked my hand, not exactly pulling me, but showing me to hurry up, and we rushed outside, going into the forest. Not too far, but far enough to where only we weren't being heard.

Bella got off my back and started pacing. Something was wrong.

Before I could ask what was wrong, I saw her. She was leaning against a tree, smirking. Victoria…

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Unlocking the Hidden Secrets: Chapter 4

 _ **Do it, Edward! She's a liar. Kill her! She's been using you, nothing more. She doesn't love you. Kill her!**_

 **She doesn't love me…? She lied to me…**

 **I should kill her… I should.**

 **Isabella's POV**

Once Edward caught a glance at Victoria, one of her newborns came up behind him and placed his hands on his head, causing Edward to pass out onto the ground.

"Was that necessary?" I asked Victoria.

"By the look on his face, it looked like he was ready to kill me." Victoria said, then hopped out from the tree. She walked in front of me, smiling. "Plus, I don't think you want him to know what's really going on. He's not dead… just sleeping. You're welcome."

I shook my head at her, then glanced at Edward. I didn't say anything about Victoria coming over to my room the other night. He would have _never_ let me out of his sight again. And that's something I could not have right about now.

"What do you want, Victoria?" I asked.

"I need to know what's going on." She answered. "If we're going to be working together, I need to make sure the Volturi doesn't have the upper hand."

"The upper hand?" I asked. "They already have the upper hand. They have the wolves. Which reminds me, that happened because you stepped foot on their reservation. And just because of that, they want you dead."

Victoria scoffed and started pacing. If it's one thing I immediately caught on about Victoria, she does not like to be the underdog. She had to be winning, even if there wasn't anything happening.

"What's your next move?" I asked.

"For who? The Volturi or you?" She asked, staring at me.

"What do you mean for me?"

She laughed and stood in front of me. "I'm still trying to figure out who you are. Or _what_ you are. I know you're not human, don't even try to lie about it." I just rolled my eyes. "As for the Volturi, we're not really going to make any moves, not after today."

"There's something going on today?" I asked.

"Obviously," she said, pointing at Edward. "You cannot just wait till he wakes up, he'll think something's up. So you're going to have to put on a very good acting scene about how I attacked Edward and threatened you." She crossed her arms. "Then after that, the Volturi will switch locations."

"Which you want me to tell you where we are." I finished.

"Of course, because I can't do anything if I don't know where you are." She said. "Now, I have to go before someone tries to find you."

"You better hope this works." I said. "I'll contact you when we move locations. Until then, stay out of sight and cover your tracks."

Victoria and the newborn ran off in two separate ways. Victoria was smart, she was. Her plan for the Volturi wasn't finished, however. And it won't be finished until she can figure out "what" I am. Until she can figure that out, both sides will be sitting ducks, waiting for one to attack the other.

I looked at Edward, frowning. I didn't want him to know what was happening. I just needed to get out the house, to meet Victoria. He wouldn't be set on letting me go out on my own in the middle of the forest, so this was the only way. Let's get this over with.

I ran in circles for a while, tumbled around a couple of times to make myself dirty then ran straight to Edward's unconscious body. I dug through his pockets looking for his cell phone, then called the first number in his cell, Alice.

Right when she answered, I started to freak out, about Victoria coming and hurting Edward, the whole ordeal. A lie. She immediately hung up after saying someone was coming to get us.

"Edward." I said, shaking his body. "Wake up." Come on, Bella, someone's going to think you're lying.

Emmett, Jasper, Felix, Jane, Alec, and Carlisle arrived to where I was screaming out for Edward to wake up.

"Bella, Bella! Relax, we got him. You're fine." Carlisle said. "Emmett, Felix, carry him to the house, quickly. Jane, Alec, make sure we aren't being followed, I have Isabella."

We rushed back to the house, then laid down Edward on the couch. The Volturi was standing out in the backyard, in a line, making sure no one was going to come to the house. I jumped out of Carlisle's arms and ran to Edward, shaking him again. After about ten minutes, he started wake up again.

"What happened? Why are you dirty?" he asked. I didn't say anything, but hugged him. "What the hell is going on?"

When the Volturi considered it to be clear, they came back in. Caius was fuming with rage.

"This is why I said to not be alone!" Caius yelled. "She could have killed him."

From there, Caius and I had a heated argument. At one point, we got into each other's facing yelling. Caius wanted to have at least three vampires around me at all times. I wanted personal space, believing that Edward was enough to have protection. But even he agreed with Caius. In fact, the whole room agreed with Caius.

Caius' argument was that if Victoria were to kidnap me or kill me, we lose Edward and the wolves. And if they lose Edward, they lose the Cullens. And if they lose the Cullens, they lose the Denalis, and it just goes on and on. Because apparently, I was so valuable to this group, everyone is willing to die to protect me. The only person who did not agree with Caius, was me.

In the end, I was now going to have three other vampires, along with Edward, with me at all times if I was not in the house.

"What happened anyways?" Emmett asked. "How'd you let Victoria jump you?"

Edward shook his head. "I saw her, in a tree, smiling or whatever. Before she could finish her thoughts, I was grabbed from the behind then everything went black." Edward looked at me. He already checked me if I had any cuts or bruises. "I see she didn't do anything to you."

"When I saw you got taken down, she said she wasn't going to kill you." I lied. "Obviously I didn't believe her and turned to run but didn't make it far. Then she wanted to send a message, to the Volturi. She says to get ready."

"Luckily, for us, I found a house." Esme said. "We need to get out of here. It's not safe anymore."

"How far?" Caius asked.

"Very. We're going to have to road trip this." Esme answer.

"How?" I asked. "There's a bunch of us. And we can't split up."

"RV?" Emmett asked.

"The Volturi will not be on the RV. We'll be on foot." Marcus said, "Then only be on for the nights."

There would be no way in hell that we would all be comfortable. And this RV would have to be the biggest one there is out there. It wouldn't be subtle. It wouldn't blend in. But then again, Victoria wouldn't be tracking us. RV was the best bet. It wasn't too sure if the wolves would be up for be crammed in with a bunch of vampires.

"So you're saying, pretty much, that we'll all be pretty damn close to each other?" Paul complained.

"Please tell me this isn't actually happening." Kate said.

No one answered. Everyone just let the silence answer for her. This RV was going to be so crammed. The Volturi did say they would be on foot for the day, to make sure Victoria wouldn't be following. At some points, however, they would need to be in the RV.

The house was going to be in Wakefield, New Hampshire, across the entire United States. Caius wanted it to be out of Washington, not only to get Victoria out of this state, since the number of death and missing persons was high, but to give us some time to make a plan before she caught up with us.

Esme was able to find a mansion, really. People would still be having to share rooms, but it was better than it was now. Sharing a room with ten other people was not comfortable. At most, it would to two or three to a room at the new location. Then I saw the RV Emmett so happily and quickly picked out.

Actually, it wasn't even an RV. It was painted like one, but it wasn't an RV. It was a semi-truck. The interior, however, had everything like an RV would have. It had a kitchen, three bedrooms, two small sized bathrooms, a living room, everything. The person who made this "RV" made it so the driver would still be able to connect with everyone inside the RV. It was absolutely huge. And costs 2.6 million dollars. And it wasn't subtle. The only reason the Volturi agreed to get this damn thing was because they could just paint over it, make it look like a regular semi-truck so there wouldn't be questions asked.

Everyone was still going to be a little packed inside, but it wouldn't be as bad as having a regular sized RV. And the drive was going to take a couple of days. I was thinking a day or two. No, we had a damn semi-truck. So at least four days tops. And since we had the Volturi being on foot for some of it, it was possible there would be many stops.

I sighed, not prepared to make this trip. Practically five days in a massive semi-truck. I groaned and looked at Edward. He just laughed at me. At times, I just liked to be by myself, in my own little quiet zone. Now, I wouldn't be able to get that. I'll be around too many people.

"There are three rooms, who gets them?" Eleazar asked. Then everyone in the room started to argue as to why they should get a room to themselves. It wasn't until Esme had to shut everyone up as to who was getting the rooms.

Esme was a sweet woman, like a mom to most people. And you don't argue or fight against mom…

"Isabella, the wolves, and the Volturi, will get the rooms." Esme said.

"What? Why does Bella get a room to herself?" Tanya asked. I just looked at her, in disbelief.

"She's the only human, the wolves stink, which I quite frankly don't want to smell all night, and the Volturi will be the ones running on foot for some time." Esme answered. "Do we have any problems with that?"

I smiled at Esme. She knew that when she said something once, it was going to be that way, no arguments nor questions asked.

"We'll make more space by tearing out the kitchen and one of the bathrooms." She added.

"The kitchen?" Jared asked.

"Yes. You wolves and Isabella can eat dry and canned foods." She said. "It's just for five days, you'll survive."

The wolves groaned. The boys could eat five huge boxes of food and still be hungry. And whenever they were hungry, they got grumpy.

"How fast can we get this RV?" Aro asked.

"Already ordered it. It's coming up from California. So two days." Emmett answered.

"It will be here in the morning, in two days." Alice said.

"We'll leave that same day its coming, at night." Aro said. "I say around midnight, or 1."

I groaned and leaned against Edward. I hate losing sleep. I already had trouble going to sleep, but now I had to wake up in the middle of the night to get to New Hampshire. Better start packing…

After we were done discussing our ways to get to Wakefield, Edward and I went upstairs to change clothes. Truthfully, I just wanted to be alone with Edward for a while.

Instead of changing my clothes, Edward ran a bath for me, hoping it would ease some stress. While I was waiting, I slipped my clothes off and wore a robe. The entire time, Edward was just watching the water fill the tub. Nothing else. He was silent as can be. I wanted to know what he was thinking. Maybe he was in pain… Maybe he knew something was wrong.

I walked in the bathroom, closed the door, and sat on the counter. Edward still wasn't looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked down to the floor, then sighed before answering.

"Just disappointed." He whispered. I raised an eyebrow at him, then he continued on, "She could have killed you. I saw her, but didn't react fast enough. We both could be dead right now."

"Edward…" I said. But he wasn't having it. He was upset with himself. I need to make him happy. I need to make it up to him…

Once the water was ready, Edward was set to leave the room. But I stopped him by hugging his back. I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't tell him that Victoria wasn't going to kill us. I couldn't tell him anymore lies… So I kept quiet, holding him.

After some time, he insisted that I get in the bath, but I knew he would leave. Go off somewhere in the house alone and hate himself.

"Stay with me." I whispered. He turned around, looked slightly confused. Edward can be romantic. But he wasn't ready to be sexually romantic. And 'sexually' can be the slightest thing such as kissing, or seeing me naked. It wasn't a surprise to me that he started to push me away, as usual.

But I was going to have my way. Whether he liked it or not.

I stood in front of him, keeping my hands on his sides. The disappointment in his eyes hurt me. I didn't want to see him this way. I didn't like seeing him this way.

I leaned up and tried to kiss him. When he turned away, I pouted. Usually pouting works, if not, it was my whining.

"Look at me." I whispered. Still didn't budge. I turned around, to lock the door, then faced him again. He wasn't leaving me. I wasn't going to let him.

After slipping off my robe, I slowly went into the tub. Edward, still, was not looking at me. But I knew he wanted to. I knew when he had his moments of not being able to resist. Just like that first night when we kissed in my room… He hardly was able to resist.

While sitting in the tub, flailing my arms around, Edward actually sat down on the floor, his upper body leaning against the tub. Fairly happy, I smiled and looked at him. He was still upset, but not as bad compared to a minute ago. Maybe I could get a kiss or two from him.

But first, I needed him to smile.

"Smile." I said. Pouting my lower lip. Repeatedly, Edward told me my pouting wasn't cute, nor 'lady-like'. Before he could even say that, I splashed water on his face.

He scoffed, then shoved a wave of bath-tub water at me. After that, the bathroom was practically flooded from our constant battling of soaking each other with the bath water. The tub was close to empty until Alice stopped us by walking in.

But it worked. I was able to get Edward to smile.

"We need you downstairs, Edward." Alice said, then left the bathroom.

"Get cleaned up. I'll… deal with this later." He said. I nodded then he leaned down to kiss me. It was soft, filled with love. Kissing Edward wasn't a daily routine we do, it was rare. It was to keep me protected against him. Little did he know, I don't need protection. Especially from him.

I gave up on taking a bath after Edward left. I just took a quick shower. When I was done, I could hear a bit of argument going on. And of course, it was about what happened with Victoria, Edward, and I. But what caught me off guard was what Caius was saying about me.

He thinks I'm hiding something.

His first argument was about the book incident with Marcus, then he wasn't able to find the book. Then he was questioning the whole confrontation with Victoria.

I scoffed and walked to put on some clothes, which I so happily stored in Edward's room. Luckily, Edward didn't have to switch rooms when everyone needed to share. He just added Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett to the room. I was not going to be in the mood to try and find my stuff.

Caius' argument for the confrontation was the fact that I wasn't hurt. James was dead because of me, Caius' words, not mine. When someone loses the one they truly love, they typically want to kill someone. And why did I walk away from that?

No one believed Caius. Especially Marcus and Edward. Everyone thought Caius had it out for me. Which he did. It was no secret that Caius absolutely despised me. But then again, everyone knew I absolutely despised Caius. There aren't a lot of good people down there, but Caius was the worst of all. He was next to Satan if you asked me…

Hearing his reasons and complaints about me made me laugh. I knew it wasn't going to be easy with him. I knew he wasn't going to let this go until he could prove that something was up. Maybe I could play around with him, for my own amusement of course. Especially during this trip to New Hampshire. It'll give me something to do.

During the middle of his argument, Edward came upstairs clearly irritated.

Since I was sitting on the bed, Edward came and kneeled in front of me.

"Are you hiding something?" He asked. Taken back, I just stared at him.

"What?" I asked, then started laughing. "Is this Caius' doing?"

"Yes it is." He said. He shook his head, then whispered, "I think he's going a little crazy."

I giggled and leaned my forehead against his. "You know what I'm not hiding?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"How much I love you." I said.

"Awww that was so… cute." I heard Emmett said, he was standing in the doorway with Rose. That's right…we're sharing a room with him.

"Are you staying the night here?" Edward asked. "Or are you going back to Charlies?"

"Well…" I sighed. "If go back to Charlie's, Caius is going to want three other vampires be around me, for my 'protection'. Might as well just stay here."

He nodded. "I think it's best if we packed your clothes today before night and just stay with us from now on. It's safer and easier on all of us."

Agreeing, an hour later, Edward, Alice, Felix, Emmett, and I went to Charlie's house to grab clothes. Since this was going to be a long trip, I took absolutely everything, ending up with five bags.

Before we left, Charlie gave me a mouthful about keeping in contact with him at least twice a week, same for Renee. I didn't like leaving him here alone, so I called up Billy to make sure that he would at least check on Charlie time to time. So I at least know he didn't die from a heart attack while eating steak… Charlie wasn't a healthy eater, no matter how many times I complained to him about it.

When we arrived to the Cullen's house, everyone was in the living room, talking about the trip to New Hampshire. Everyone assumed Victoria would be following, but they didn't know how to deal with it. If Victoria did follow, it would be dangerous. She would be entering many dozens of different cities, potentially causing danger for that city. And we clearly didn't want the death tolls to rise, nor the newborn toll. So keeping her out was our first goal. But I knew she wouldn't be following… no one else, however, knew that.

If Victoria wasn't going to follow us, it would be bad also. We wouldn't know where she is. We wouldn't know how close she were to us, or how far she was behind. In other words, we needed to keep track of Victoria and her movements. At the same time, we could not have her follow us to this new house. The Volturi assumed that if she did follow us, she'd just destroy that town.

Either way, Victoria was going to be in hiding for a while. Till she figures out what to do with me. Her plan to kill the Volturi was at a pause.

After a while, everyone started to become frustrated at the fact that Victoria was even able to cause this much damage. And it was a lot of damage. She did stop now, guaranteeing that no other human would turn into a vampire. As for killing humans, that was going to be different, considering I was sitting around a bunch of vampires who drank human blood only. My main concern was keeping the human death toll to a minimum. It isn't fair for all these people to die. It wasn't. And now that we have a newborn army _and_ the Volturi in one state together, it scared me.

Ever since my talk with Victoria, a human has yet to die by the hands of her newborns, but I knew it wasn't going to last long. Just like how I knew everyone in this room was ready to go kill someone… their eyes were pitch black. Sooner or later, I was had to be okay with the fact that some people were going to die soon.

Around 10pm, I was ready for bed. We weren't exactly getting anywhere with the conversation we were having and there was nothing new about what we were stating. We couldn't do anything until Victoria and/or one of her newborns popped up and we couldn't do anything until we were out of this house. So for the next two days, until we get this RV, we were going to have this same conversation again.

I went upstairs, before everyone else, changed into my pajamas, and laid in bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Emmett and his loud gorilla mouth came bursting through the door, followed by the rest of my lovely 'roommates'.

"Shhh, she's trying to sleep." Edward said.

"Too late now." I said, popping my head up from the pillow.

"Sleep over!" Emmett yelled, and jumped on the bed I was in.

It was going to be a long night…

An alarm went off around 9 in the morning. An alarm for what? I don't know. But I was pissed. Emmett, of course, kept us up all night because he decided it would be ok to keep pranking Edward and I. At one point, I was seriously about to break and light him on fire. Jasper and Alice, who slept on the pull-out couch immediately fell asleep. I don't know how, but they did. It kept going until Rose yelled at him to go to bed, which was at 3am. Unfortunately, we had another night with Emmett.

Now it was 9 am with an alarm going off. And no one got up to turn it off. So I rolled over and smacked Edward with a pillow, who also hated losing sleep.

"I swear Emmett…" he grumbled, then lifted his face off the pillow, his hair was a mess. Edward slept on his stomach, face down into a pillow. I tried that once, and it was very uncomfortable. So I either slept on my sides or my back.

"The alarm." I groaned. He looked around, slightly confused. I mean seriously, how could they not wake up from this. Vampires could hear better than humans, yet this didn't wake them up?

Edward stood up, grumbling around the alarm, turned it off, and came back to bed.

Usually, I don't like to cuss. I only cuss when I'm really mad. It took a lot for me to cuss someone out or just cuss in general.

But right when Edward came to lay down again, at least, _at least_ twenty alarms went off all at once. And that's when I knew it was an Emmett prank. And I lost my mind…

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I screamed. Finally, I could hear Emmett's laughter. That's when I lost my head and started cussing every single cuss word I have ever heard in my existence until I left the room. There was no way I was staying another night with him. I would kill Emmett. I loved him, like a brother, but his constant pranking drove me insane.

So instead of going back into the room once Emmett turned off all the alarms, I went into Carlisle's study room, where he had a small couch, and fell back asleep on there. Although it was uncomfortable, it was a lot better than having to sleep in a room with Emmett.

After an hour or two...maybe even three, Edward found me only to start laughing at me. Turns out no one has ever heard me cuss before since Emmett also woke up the entire house. I still couldn't see the humor in this. No one gets away with making me lose my sleep. Now I had to figure out something for Emmett. I'm sure I would be able to get some people involved.

Luckily for me, I had all day to do absolutely nothing. Some people were going hunting. And no matter how uncomfortable I felt, or how the wolves felt, we couldn't complain. It was their very own nature, something out of their control. It's just really sad that I knew some humans would be dying today.

The rest of the people who stayed were going to help Esme pack. Since there was limited space for clothes, everyone had to go down to one bag per person. Since I was human, I could have two bags.

I was sitting on the floor, contemplating on what I should keep and what should I leave. Edward was sitting on the floor next to me, watching. I didn't know how long we would be staying, I assumed weeks to even months. So having a couple pair of clothes wasn't going to be enough for me. Edward promised that he would take me shopping, to make up for clothing.

An hour later, I had two bags, mostly filled with clothes and hygienic items. Edward already finished packing his bag, then took our bags down to the front living room, so we could pack it once the RV arrived tomorrow.

For the rest of the day, I sat around with Edward. We watched a couple of movies, read a book together, took a nap. Just being ourselves. Everyone came home around 7 at night and packed their own bags. Before the RV came, Esme was going to go shopping for food, which mostly will be dried and canned food. I was going to go with her and a couple of others.

When it was time to go to bed, Emmett didn't mess with Edward and I again, thankfully. Tomorrow was going to be a little bit stressful, finishing up everything here, making sure Charlie would be alright, getting the RV and packing it, then leaving at 1 in the morning. Admittedly, it wasn't going to be my favorite day.

In the morning, Edward, Esme, Felix, Alec, Benjamin, and I left to go to the store. As we were there, Esme and I were running around the store trying to find food that would satisfy the wolves and I.

About two hours later, and we were still in the store, Emmett called saying the RV arrived. They couldn't start packing until Esme tore out the kitchen (to make more room) and paint over the RV. If we didn't paint over it, that thing was going to be the biggest eye magnet moving through the country.

When we returned to the house, the "RV" was huge. It was unbelievably and unnecessarily gigantic. Why would a human think they would need this? I mean, a regular RV would be fine. But this is slightly ridiculous.

Since I couldn't do anything, I just sat outside watching everyone make changes to the RV. Emmett and Esme tore out the kitchen, after they were done, Emmett and Rose repainted the RV to make it white. It looked like a semi-truck, but a nice one. A really nice semi with a door on the side. After a while of repainting, the smell was strong enough to make me go inside.

Inside was a little hectic. Everyone was finishing up their bags, making sure we had everything. Carlisle was cleaning the house, in hope of return in about a couple of weeks or even a month. The Volturi was planning the route for the RV and their own route, and when they would need to be on board. They were also talking about what to do if they encountered Victoria, which wasn't going to happen.

After being downstairs for a while, while everyone was running around, I went upstairs to be alone for a while. Too many people for my comfort, even though we would all be in an RV for a while.

I laid down on the bed and took a deep breath. I could smell Edward's scent lingering around. I smiled, if it was one thing about Edward, I loved the way he smelled. I never told him this, considering he believes he doesn't have a scent. But he does. Sometimes I would wear his shirts to bed. He won't say it, but I knew he loved it. He was a bit touchier whenever I wore his shirts. I chuckled to myself and rolled onto my stomach. I love Edward. More than words can tell.

Then I remembered I put a book under the bed, when Marcus almost tried to read it. That book needed to stay with me at all times. I hopped off the bed to find a small bag that I could carry around. I found a purse, big enough to hold my book and a couple of other things.

I went under the bed, lifting up the rug, then lifting up the floorboard to retrieve my book. Just as I was about to stand up again, I felt someone watching me. When I looked to see who it was, I was only able to catch part of a cloak. Immediately, I knew who it was. Caius. His obsession to figure out who I was is only going to get worse. I put the purse over my shoulder, adjusting the strap to make it long. I hated small purses. Hated having to keep them on my shoulder, just so they could slip off again. So purses with long straps were my favorite, since I could just throw them over my shoulder, not having to worry about it slipping off.

I grabbed my wallet and some other things to fill up my purse, to hide the book. I knew Caius would be after it, especially if I ever put down the purse.

After some time, I walked back outside, to see the RV has now been painted over. We just needed it to finish drying all the way so we could start packing. As it was drying, Esme made lunch for the wolves and I. During lunch, it was obvious that Caius was keeping an eye on me. At times, I would see Edward look at Caius, probably annoyed by his thoughts. But I brushed Caius off my shoulder. He wouldn't be able to figure anything out. He was too impatient, too blind to see the truth was in front of him.

When I finished eating, I grabbed Edward so we could take a nap. Thankfully, since I was able to get a room to myself, I wouldn't have to worry about having our daily alone time together. Our alone time was to just help us destress, overall just be a normal couple who wants some alone time.

After our nap was finished, it was time to pack up the RV. The inside was absolutely beautiful, for an RV at least. There were literal leather couches around, at least three flat screen TVs, you could tell where the kitchen was ripped out, but I'm sure Esme would be fixing that up soon… It was nice. And whoever would be driving had access to everyone, instead of being in a separate area. There was a chance everyone would be able to fit comfortably in here.

All the way to the back were the three bedrooms, and the two bathrooms. I smiled, happy to see the bed was a queen. As usual, the bed took up 90% of the room, but there were some cabinets above the bed, and some storage room under the bed. At least I could make this trip as comfortable as possible.

When we finished packing, which thankfully for all the storage space, none of the bags were out around in the main part of the RV, I laid on the bed in the RV. Edward sat with me and ran his fingers through my hair. Not that I was exhausted or anything, I just really loved laying down with Edward. It was comforting. Warm. I felt loved and wanted. Most of my life had been hell…

At the end of the day, I still wasn't prepared to wake up at 1 in the morning to leave. Practically, I was just going to transfer beds. Or if Edward loved me enough, he would just carry me over there.

Once I closed my eyes, it was already 1 in the morning, when everyone's alarms went off. Before I could even groan, I heard someone else in the house groan, which made me laugh.

Edward sighed and turned towards me, "Are you ready?"

"Not really." I groaned. It was too damn early. He rolled over, chuckling, then kissed my nose.

"Let's go." He whispered.

 **A/N: I meant to finish this chapter a while ago and a lot shorter, but I wanted to make this one a long chapter, to immediately jump into the road trip (which will be for the next two chapters)**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Unlocking the Hidden Secrets: Chapter 5

 **I launched at her, pushing her up against the wall. The look in her eyes wasn't fear… it wasn't sadness…**

 **She laid her hand against my face again… and whispered 'Remember'**

 **Remember what?**

 **Isabella's POV**

Day One

Carlisle would be driving the first part, until dawn, then switch out with Emmett. The route we were taking would be going through parts of Canada and down to New Hampshire. The other route would have been hitting major cities, like Chicago, we wanted to avoid that. The route we were didn't have high populated areas.

The Volturi wasn't going to be on foot until we switched off drivers. So they went off to bed to get rest.

I went back to the end of the RV to go back to bed. Edward came in later then wrapped his arm around me. Then he kissed my cheeks a couple of times before finally laying to go to sleep.

When we woke up again, it was time for the Volturi to go off on foot and for Carlisle and Emmett to switch driving. We didn't make it out of Washington yet, but we were ways away from home.

After I took a shower, I slipped on some leggings and a tank top. Everyone was sitting around, talking to each other. The Volturi had already slipped off while I was taking a shower, so I didn't have to deal with Caius' antics before he left for the day.

I sat down, next to the wolves, who were eating canned beans. Sam was talking on the phone, probably either to Emily or the tribe leaders. I was really surprised the tribe leaders even let them go on this trip _and_ being around the Volturi.

"Hey, Bella." Seth said, interrupting my thoughts. Out of all the wolves, Seth was the sweetest, almost like he shouldn't have been a wolf in the first place.

"Hi Seth." I said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Alright." He said, "Back is a little sore from sleeping on the floor."

"It won't be long before we're sleeping back in beds." I said, hopefully.

"Says the person who has their own room and bed." Quil joked.

I chuckled and looked at Quil. "Not my own room nor bed, Edward's also in there."

Then everyone in the RV laughed at me.

"Oh Bella, if I wasn't driving, I'd punch you." Emmett called out.

"Thanks brother!" I yelled back. It was nice to see everyone smiling and laughing with each other. Once we got to New Hampshire, we probably wouldn't be able to sit around and relax. Making plans and executing them was going to take up most of our time.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed Benjamin playing with water in his hand. He always played around with his gift, figuring out more ways to ease his gift or maybe even find new or combine the elements.

Defying nature was his own nature. It amazed me.

Benjamin caught me staring. "Cool right?" he asked. He stood up then asked me to cup my hands. When I did, he put a perfect water bubble in my hands. "I'm trying to make water stay together without freezing it or making it into vapor. It's the closest I've gotten." The bubble was liquid, but it was together still. I looked like

"Does it pop easily?" I asked.

"It shouldn't," Benjamin hesitated, "But there's a chance it could with a lot of force." If Emmett wasn't driving, I'd probably throw it at him.

"Oh jeez, I just turned into a three year old." I whispered, while I was playing with this bubble in my hands.

"It's because you are a three year old, Isabella." Emmett called out.

"Shut up!"

Edward came to sit between my legs once Benjamin moved away from me. Nonchalantly, I started to run my fingers through his hair and started humming. No one knew I could truly sing, I always kept it to myself. Then again, no one ever asked me if I could sing, even when I started humming.

"Bella." I heard my name. It was Maggie. She had a small frame, and her red hair stood out from all the rest. She was beautiful. Very sweet and kind. Compared to Siobhan, a woman who clearly can take care of herself. She is someone I would never want to upset.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How come you're the only child, in your family?" She asked. That was a surprising question. No one really asked about my family. It was just Charlie, Renee, and I, nothing more to it. But they weren't exactly my parents… they were descendants of my family, not ever once having a child.

But I had to be careful. Maggie's gift was able to tell when someone was lying. I wasn't sure she would be able to break my mental barrier, considering Edward wasn't capable of reading my mind.

"Well…" I began, "My parents just wanted two children. A boy and a girl. But before they could have a second child, problems occurred. In the end, a second child was out of the question."

And that was the absolute truth. My parents did want to two children, they still do. But there were way too many problems at home. They needed to wait until it was clear again.

"Oh." She said. "Do you want kids?"

Everyone in the room just stopped. Vampires could not have kids, no matter what. Their bodies were practically stone on the inside. It was purely impossible. Some wanted to have kids, Esme and Rose for example. It was a very touchy topic to bring up. Very touchy and sad. It really surprised me that she would ask.

"Umm…" I whispered. Did I want kids? Yes, of course. But soon? Absolutely not. Between my family, the Volturi, Victoria, and the Galloways… having kids was out of the question. I would just be putting them in danger. "That's really hard to answer, considering the Volturi is still shooting for me to become a vampire, Edward _is_ a vampire, and all of this happening… Why?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering."

"That's a really interesting answer." I heard someone say. I turned to see Chelsea and Santiago, both guards of the Volturi, walking towards us. Why weren't they with the others? Caius… I'm sure he wanted to keep an eye on me somehow. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Caius still thinks I'm hiding something?" I asked them. Chelsea and Santiago just looked at me.

They didn't exactly answer my question. It was rather more of a "What does she mean?" type of look. It wasn't hidden that Caius was trying to figure me out, but from the response I received, it seemed like he gave up… But I wasn't too sure.

After that, I walked into my room and grabbed my bag. Of course, the book was missing. If anything, it would be in the Volturi's room, hidden. And obviously Chelsea and Santiago would be guarding it. But I wasn't going to give up that easily. Little did Caius know, I had plenty of tricks up my sleeve.

An hour or so later, we were still in Washington, but hours away from entering Montana. Sooner or later I was going to lose my mind by the amount of boredom in the RV. I went from watching TV, to reading a book, to taking a nap, to conversations with the others… Then I realized I it would be like this till we arrived at the new house.

Around 5, we pulled off the side of an isolated road to switch drivers, Eleazar took over to drive, and let the Volturi back on. Although I didn't feel like dealing with Caius at the moment, the Volturi was going to update us on what's been going on.

"Victoria…" Aro hesitated. He sort of ruffled through his hair, slightly confused. Victoria shouldn't be following, that's probably why he's confused. "She's following, but not very closely."

What?

"What do you mean she's following but not closely?" I asked.

"She's hours ahead of us."

Ahead? She doesn't even know where our true location was. How was she ahead of us?

"How is that possible?" Edward asked. "We didn't exactly put up a sign to where we would be going. How could she possible be _ahead_ of us?"

"That's where the confusion comes in." Marcus said. The Volturi had puzzled looks. Even I was confused. I didn't tell her where we were going. In fact, I didn't even know we would be leaving the state. How did she know where we were going? How far ahead was she?

"What do we do?" someone asked.

"Not exactly sure." Aro answered. "From what we gathered, she's _hours_ ahead of us. We can't exactly turn around. We can't catch up to her. It's not known what she's up to either. We're not sure if she's just heading to New Hampshire to get there before us, or planning to attack us… Whatever it is, we can't split up any longer."

I took a deep breath, then sighed. What was she doing? She was supposed to stay behind, be hidden. Why was she out?

"I don't know what's going to happen. I'm sure Victoria is blocking Alice. Right now we're blind." Caius said. "And with that, I'm going to bed. I've been running all day." He mumbled. 'Going to bed', I rolled my eyes.

I'm sure he was happy to break into my book. Little does he know, I was able to cloak my book and make it into a notebook, even without physically being able to find it. Once he opened the notebook, the first thing he'll read is "If you want to figure it out, I suggest you do it yourself." Although it was leading him on towards him trying to figure out what I was, it felt nice to get some sort of payback on him.

The only concern I had was to keep everyone else out of it. I didn't want anyone turning on each other, or choosing sides. Caius was dangerous enough, adding Aro into the mix would make it worse. But adding someone like Marcus, that's when some of the others would start t question me. Marcus was the most reserve, the most thoughtful compared to Aro and Caius. If he suspected anything of the slightest about me, my cover was blown.

Caius broke my thoughts when he stood up to leave the room. Hopefully he wouldn't burst out the room, trying to start problems. The only concern, at the moment, was Edward, who would be reading Caius' thoughts. And I definitely did not need Edward against me.

After ten minutes, I assumed Caius kept what happened with the book situation to himself. He didn't come out and Edward didn't glance at me any of the time.

Caius came back out of the room, expecting him to chew me out, he actually didn't even look at me. Then I started to question everything. He had my book, there was no doubt about it, but did he even look at it. Did someone else have it? My book was missing. And the way Caius was acting, it made it seem like he didn't have it.

I couldn't exactly bring it up either. Going to Caius, accusing him of having my book would make me seem like I am hiding something. On top of that, _no one_ knew I even brought the damn book with me. And it was in Latin. Something not even Edward knew I was capable of reading and speaking it.

Slightly paranoid, I went off to my room, trying to relax. I started to pace back and forth, Victoria was ahead of us when I specifically told her to stay behind and my book was missing.

This book was highly important to me. It held tons of information. Tons of everything. That book was my life. Could I have just left in Washington? Absolutely not. The book needed to at least be in the same area I was. And I have no idea where it could be right now.

Edward peaked into the room, slightly concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I answered. "Just stressed."

Edward came into the room and closed the door behind me. "We'll find her." I sat down on the bed and put my hands in my head. My biggest concern was my book.

Even though it was cloak as a notebook, I still needed to know where it was. My next concern was Caius. Then finally, Victoria. I had no idea what she was doing. She shouldn't be even leaving Washington.

"Bella." Edward said. "You haven't been this stressed before about Victoria. I mean, we all are. But it's not that big of a deal."

"I know, I know." I said. "We don't know what she's up to. We don't know where she is. For all we know she could be making a trap…I'm just paranoid." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the exact truth either. Whenever I had a chance to not lie to Edward, I took it. It's just warped.

After calming down a bit, I went to go sit with everyone else. Caius, who still wasn't paying any attention to me, was talking to Aro and Marcus about what to do with Victoria. Now I was starting to question why Chelsea and Santiago were left behind on the RV earlier.

"Oh, Miss Bellllaaaaa." I heard someone sing my name. It was Randall. He was a nomad, living off on his own before all of this happened. He had quite the personality. Sometimes, I believed if Edward and I weren't together, he'd try to date me.

"Yes Randall?" I asked, giving him a small smile. Nothing was wrong with him, he was a nice, funny guy. And very open, sort of like Emmett.

"When are you going to marry me?" He asked. I burst into laughter, then even more when I heard Edward scoff out of jealousy.

"Already taken…" Edward grumbled.

"Fair enough." He said, putting his hands up in defense. I laughed then sat back down in my seat.

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone, Randall." Kachiri said. To my understanding, she was like the Esme to Zafrina and Senna. The mom, in other words. And she absolutely adored me, just like Zafrina did. Senna, I was still working on. "Not everyone enjoys your constant flirting."

"Everyone adores me." He argued back.

I laughed again. "Noooo… Everyone adores _me_. I'm just cute and adorable."

"Cute and adorable my ass." Emmett muttered. "You cussed me out the other day, that's not cute nor adorable."

"That's because you had a billion alarms go off in the morning _after_ you decided to keep Edward and I up all night." I yelled back at him. The entire RV burst into laughter.

"See? You're very hostile. You just need to relaaaaaxxx, take a breath." Emmett responded. I just threw a glare at him.

"If only I could have someone punch you in the face for me." I mumbled.

"I'll happily do that." Edward said.

"Agreed." Rose said.

"Hey now, you're my wife, you have to love me no matter what." Emmett whined, then threw his entire huge body into Rose's lap.

I giggled and watched Rose struggle to get Emmett off of her. I really wondered how Rose is capable of dealing with someone like Emmett. They were practically two different people. Whatever it was, they were perfect for each other. Nothing could break their bond.

Before I went off to bed, I had dinner, which consisted of some beans, spinach, and pineapple (I was craving some fruit), then headed off into the shower.

And since the Volturi were no longer going to be off the trailer, I prayed that tomorrow was hardly any different than today. I also hoped that I would be able to find my book.

Hopefully I could.

Day Two

In the morning, Edward was out of bed before me. Which made me nervous, because Edward always waits until I'm up to get out of bed. Unless there was something wrong…

When I walked out of the room, everyone was already up. They were talking about Victoria, of course.

"She's killed some people in Montana, entering Canada. She's way ahead of us. Too far for any of us to run and catch her." Aro said. "She's on our route. She's headed to New Hampshire."

Victoria killed people in Montana. I specifically told her not to. She was supposed to stay hidden. She was doing the exact opposite. Part of me wanted to text her, ask her what the hell she was doing. But I couldn't blow my cover. I was too worried about Caius snooping through my things, which I believed he already has. I just couldn't have any more people die, however…

After a while, we came up with a plan. Sooner or later, Victoria was going to slow down. And when she did, that's when we were able to attack. The only question was _when_ that was going to happen. It could be hours from now, it could be in a day… hell it could be right now. Whenever it was, everyone just needed to be prepared. The only problem we had was what they were going to do with me when that happened.

Obviously, I wanted to stay. I didn't want anyone getting hurt or killed, other than the Volturi… but it would be on my hands if someone did. And I couldn't let that happen.

But _EDWARD_ decided it would be best to be able to spot Victoria miles ahead of us and take me off while the others fought for their lives. And, as usual, everyone agreed with him. It was the only way to keep me safe.

Once we were done with that heavy topic, Emmett decided that it would be funny to splash a bottle of water on my face and asked me "Have you cooled down yet?" Everyone else thought it was hilarious, but me, however, wanted to light him on fire.

"One day, Emmett…" I said, wiping off my face, "I'm going to kill you. And it will be the happiest day of my existence."

He laughed then reached out to give me a hug. "Aww, come here little sis. Brother Emmy didn't mean to cool you off."

"Oh shut up." I said, grabbing Edward's hand, trying to hit Emmett with it.

"It doesn't work that way, Bells." Edward said.

"I wish it would. Otherwise, I'd tell you to rip off your arm so I can beat Emmett with it." I said. Nothing ever went into my favor, because everyone started to laugh at me. I just gave up and went back into the room to change clothes.

On the way back to the room, I ran into Caius, who I guess stepped out of the main cabin for a little bit. He didn't say anything to me, hardly even looked at me. Why wasn't he reacting to anything? Did he not have my book?

I changed into some jeans and put on an all-black long sleeve shirt. I threw my hair up into a bun, pulling out my bangs, then ran back into the main room with everyone else.

For most of the day, we all sat talking and joking with one another. At times, I would walk around, annoyed from sitting all the time. Once, Seth and I played games with each other, since we were bored out of our minds. He was like a little brother I never had. Innocent and child-like. It's a shame Sam couldn't just leave him home. He was too young to be putting his life at risk.

At another part of the day, all the girls and I grouped together, sitting around joking with each other. It was actually nice and less awkward than I thought it would be, especially when Esme forced Leah, Jane, Chelsea, Renata, and Heidi to come over. Although they didn't say much, I did catch them laughing at times.

Sooner or later, we were all having a group conversation, this time not about Victoria. It was more about going deeper into the lives of vampires. Since Marcus was the older one here, everyone had questions for him, especially me. I knew things about the vampires that they didn't even know about. The others knew things about vampires that I didn't even know about.

For me, I knew how vampires were created, how it all began. The origin of the wolves. But I did not know that there was a Volturi before Caius, Aro, and Marcus. They weren't named the Volturi. But they were here. I wondered what happened to them.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said, he was heading towards me. He had a spider in his palm. I wasn't exactly afraid of spiders, they were just apart of nature. Anything apart of nature didn't scare me…unless it was trying to kill me.

"It's a cute little spider." I said. Then Emmett slammed his hand on top of it, killing it. "Emmett! What the hell did the spider do to you?"

He just looked at me, slightly confused. "It's a spider, I was hoping you'd be afraid of it. Then again, you're sitting around a whole bunch of man-eating vampires…"

"Who the hell even likes spiders? Those bastards can burn for all I care." Embry said, then shuttered.

"They're apart of nature. If it wasn't for them, a lot of other bugs would be still be alive today." I said.

"I restate my previous statement." Embry said. "They can burn in hell."

"Didn't know you had a thing for spiders." Edward said. I just shrugged. Nature was nature. You have to be thankful for it at times.

For the rest of the night, nothing truly exciting happened. We just sat around, talking.

Hopefully tomorrow would be a bit more exciting.

Day Three

We were a little over half way to New Hampshire. At this point, we were in Canada, after passing through the border, which took a while. Everyone had to have their passports. Luckily for me and the wolves, someone named J. Jenks was able to make fake ones before we left for this trip.

Truly, J. Jenks was the Cullens' doing. But time from time, the others would use him for things such as ID's, or license, everything above.

I didn't know much about Jenks. He knew about us, but didn't know at the same time. He knew we weren't normal. But he never questioned it, considering they pay him millions of dollars to keep quiet about this. He was quite wealthy from just being a lawyer, but he was even wealthier because of us.

"How long do you think we have till we get there?" I asked.

"Another day and a half, maybe even two." Edward said.

"And Victoria, where is she at?"

"She could be a day out from New Hampshire, assuming she didn't stop." Aro answered. "If she did stop, then we could be closer to her than we were before."

I nodded and walked to the front of the RV to see who was driving. Carlisle and Eleazar were sitting in the front, talking about isolated routes to take. Since we didn't know where Victoria was, we also didn't want to be in the middle of a major city and have her attack. I wasn't too sure if she'd truly do that, but then again, I didn't know what she's been up to lately.

"Bella, have you eaten?" Esme asked. At this point of the trip, I was tired of having the same thing over and over. Beans, noodles, spinach… all of it. I know Esme didn't want us to starve, she absolutely loved cooking. This was just to make the trip easier on everyone.

"I'll eat something in a second." I said.

Today, something felt a little bit different. It wasn't Caius making me feel off, considering he still hasn't said anything about my book. This feeling I felt was coming from Victoria. I wasn't sure why either. My intuitions was telling me that something bad was going to happen today.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

I turned around to everyone, still standing where Carlisle and Eleazar were at. "I don't know. I think something is wrong. I'm probably just paranoid."

"Don't be paranoid, honey." Carmen said, Eleazar's wife. "We can take care of it, _if_ something happens."

I nodded, but didn't exactly agree with her. As more and more time went on, the more paranoid I became. To the point where Edward forced me to go lay down. Soon enough, everyone started to have a conversation about me. It wasn't normal that I get paranoid, not unless something was _actually_ going to happen.

After some more time went by, I decided that I should try and relax by locating my book, which wasn't hard to do. I just had to be careful.

Once I stood up, I felt it, I felt the danger near. As soon as I ran to go to the others, I heard Carlisle yell.

And it all happened so fast.

I felt my body lift off the floor of the RV. It was flipping over, multiple times. In the other room, I could hear painful screams coming from the roof. Then I felt something sharp enter my stomach. And finally, the RV stopped rolling.

The RV was upside down, I was on top of the ceiling like, which had broken into multiple pieces. When I looked to see what was in my stomach, it was a piece of the wooden cabinet. Then I noticed the blood everywhere in the room. All of it was mine.

"Edward…" I whispered.

Outside the RV, I could hear a bunch of commotion. The vampires would be the only ones that were untouched by the crash. It was a fight. A fight between Victoria's newborns and everyone else. There was no way the wolves could be untouched by this crash.

At this point, I was concerned that the RV could blow. The smell of gasoline and blood filled the air.

When I heard the RV door open to my room, I hoped that it was Edward. But Victoria came to stand over me. She was smiling. She had my book in her hands.

"Figured out what you were." She said, placing the book beside me. It was uncloaked. "It took a while, considering it was in Latin. You're a powerful woman, Isabella. I wanted to give you a test, to see who you truly are."

What was she talking about? The amount of blood loss started to make me unconscious. Then I heard her last words.

"You're powerful enough to save everyone right now. Heal everyone, kill all my newborns, end this whole thing." She said. She looked at the blood on her hand, then looked back at me. "Or… are you just going to keep your secret for your own selfishness and let people die?"

Victoria turned and disappeared from the RV. Finally, I lost consciousness.

 **A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Just a side note, I get emails for reviews and obviously I can see them on the Fanfiction website. However, sometimes the review will not pop up on the website and I'll just get the email. I don't know if that's just a glitch, but this makes it harder for me to reply to reviews for those who have questions. So if that ever happens, I will just reply either at the end of the chapter, or before the chapter (if it's needed to know before you read the chapter).**

 **Someone asked me why not just have multiple RV's and I did a big RV for the story purposes and to make it easier on myself to have Isabella interact with all the characters instead of a few. Also, having separate RV's would have made this chapter ending a bit different, since this is what I originally had in mind.**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**

 **Next chapter will be out as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

Unlocking the Hidden Secrets: Chapter 6

 **I remembered. I remembered her. And she was here with me again. She found me.**

 **It's been so long since I've last seen her.**

 **She promised that she'd find me, when it was safe. And she did. She found me.**

 **Edward's POV**

Through Carlisle's and Eleazar's mind, we spotted a newborn and Victoria standing in the middle of the road. With the flip of his hand, the newborn flipped the RV over.

Almost immediately, the RV tore practically in half, throwing most of us into the street.

Bella…

Before I stood up to go run towards her, an all-out war took place. Newborns upon newborns came running out of the forest, attacking. At the moment, all I cared about was getting Isabella out of the RV, before it blew up.

 _Edward, we need to get the rest off and away from the RV._ Carlisle shouted. He was in the middle of killing a newborn. Right when I started to go towards the RV, a newborn jumped on me.

Moments after killing and fighting my way through newborns, I saw Victoria step off the RV. She whistled and all the newborns ran off into the forest.

"We can't chase them!" Carlisle yelled. "We need to get everyone off that RV."

I didn't hesitate to run into the RV and try to find Bella. When I did, I almost presumed she was dead.

There was blood everywhere. A sharp piece of wood was through her stomach. But I heard a heartbeat, she was still alive. I wasn't sure to about moving her. She could have a broken spine. But every instinct was telling me to change her.

Just as I was about to, Carlisle came in, blood all over him. If anyone made it out of this alive, I would truly be amazed.

"We don't have to change her if we don't have to." Carlisle said, then came to Bella's aid. "Her spine isn't broken. Find something to keep pressure on her stomach. I have to take this out of her."

I ended up just giving Carlisle my shirt. Without hesitation, he pulled out the piece of wood and immediately wrapped the shirt around her stomach. I picked her up carefully and ran out to the street.

Jacob and Paul had broken bones, movement was impossible for them. Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared had serious road burns and cuts.

And Seth… Seth died from the crash. Leah was towering over his body, sobbing. I held Bella closer to me, when she finds out that Seth has died… it will break her.

"We need to move…" someone whispered.

After having to tear Leah off of Seth, we slowly went off to find a safer place. Benjamin was able to bury the RV under the ground before left. Any signs of anyone being there has vanished.

We found a house miles out of Sudbury, Canada. A couple was living here, but we didn't have time nor the people to keep moving in the forest. Victoria had a chance to attack. When the Volturi killed the couple, it bothered me, but there wasn't anything I could do at the moment. It was either try and find another house or deal with the death of this couple.

I found Bella a room and placed her on the bed. She was still unconscious. I wanted to tell Carlisle to come and help with Bella, but I couldn't. The wolves just lost Seth, who needed to be buried.

After around thirty minutes, Carlisle came in and silently started working on Bella. All of his thoughts were about Seth, who was so innocent. He didn't deserve any of this, he really didn't.

Besides Leah, Sam was having a hard time. One of his wolves was killed by Victoria and her newborns. Repeatedly, he blamed himself, telling himself that he should have kept Seth home. He was also trying to figure out how to tell the tribe leaders, and most importantly, Seth's parents.

Sadness, anger, regret, and guilt filled the entire house. We weren't expecting anyone to die, let alone Victoria attack us. Everyone thought Bella was paranoid, but she was right. Victoria had ran ahead to plan this attack on us.

"I need to find a hospital." Carlisle said. "Many of the wolves need medication and Bella… from what I can tell, she's in a coma, we can change-"

I heard a gasp come from Bella and she opened her eyes, clearly in pain.

"Bella." I whispered.

"I'm going to go out with the some of the others, find a hospital and get medication. Do not move anyone. I don't want their injuries getting worse." I heard Carlisle said. Although it wasn't safe to split up the moment, our first priority was Bella and the wolves. We could die trying, but at least we tried rather than sit around waiting for Victoria to come.

Bella was looking over the room, franticly trying to sit up.

"Bella, stay still. You're hurt." I said, lightly pushing her back down.

"Victoria…Victoria." She croaked. I tried to get her to stop talking, but she wasn't having it. "She came to me. She's testing me."

"What are you talking about Bella?" I asked. She could have head trauma, she wasn't doing ok.

I heard the door open behind me, to see Caius staring in. He wanted me to leave the room…

"I'm not leaving the room." I said, standing up. Did he really have a problem right now?

"Then I'll force you to leave." He said, he looked pissed off. But what could he possibly want with Bella right now?

Just as I was about to argue back, Felix and Alec took me out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked.

"Caius, just kicked me out." I yelled. I tried to fight off Felix and Alec. Obviously, with Alec's gift, no one of us were capable of fighting him off.

Aro and Marcus came walking towards us, demanding Felix and Alec to tell them what was going on. Their answer was that Caius wanted to speak to Bella.

"About what?" Marcus asked. "What could he possibly want right now?"

 **Isabella's POV**

I stared at Caius in the face. He didn't have to say anything. Once he kicked Edward out of the room, everything fell into place.

It was Caius that gave Victoria the direction we were going.

It was Caius that gave Victoria my book.

It was Caius that set up the crash…

It was all Caius.

I shook my head at him. I knew he would go as far as killing me to figure out what I was hiding…But I didn't think he would go far enough to put everyone else in danger.

He sat on my bed, proud of what he accomplished.

There was a lot of commotion going on outside the room. Edward was trying to get in and Emmett was fighting along with him. Our conversation would be private.

"You know…" Caius started. "I'm not going to walk out there and blatantly tell them your secrets. I'm not."

"So what?" I asked. "You're just going to expect me to do it?"

"No, of course not." He said. "I'll tell you at the end of why you will." He sat down on the bed, thinking about what to say next.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was weak, I'd kill him right now.

"This whole thing would have been avoided if you just told the truth from the day you met Edward." He said and I scoffed. He knew absolutely nothing about the relationship between Edward and I. Little did he know, our relationship when far back. Our first meeting was not in Forks. It was when Edward was human.

"But I first started getting suspicious about you the first day we met. I became suspicious about the bite on your arm. I became even more suspicious when I overheard you and Victoria having a conversation, which yes, I was there for that, saw the entire thing, very good acting by the way. But what took the cake was this mysterious book of yours." He chuckled and shook his head. "You first took away from Marcus, you hid it, you kept it with you, and you franticly tried to find it when it went missing… then you try and somehow cloak it." He scoffed and turned to look at me. "Really amazed me. But with all that, no one would believe me. Because _I'm_ the bad guy here."

"And no one is still going to believe you." I said through my teeth.

"Oh, but they will child." He said. Then he got closer to me. "The accident. Do you really believe everyone survived?"

The words of Victoria came through my head. _Heal everyone, kill my newborns, end this whole thing._

Someone died. Someone was dead because of my decisions.

Caius stood up and started walking towards the door. There was still some commotion going on outside the door. Before he left, he just turned to me, slightly amused, "It was Seth."

Within a blink of an eye, I fell unconscious.

In my time of being unconscious, I went back to where I truly was supposed to be, in my own home.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, of my room, then had the guards come running towards you. I haven't been here in two and a half years, only because I didn't want to be. I didn't want to be home, I didn't want to have this responsibility on my hands. So I left, cloaked myself into being human and went to Washington, where I knew Edward would be.

My personal guard, Zyra, came running towards me. She had pure white hair, cut into a bob. She wore all black, her presence was demeaning. Zyra was strong, powerful…There's a reason why she was my personal guard.

Before she could say anything, I waved her off. She was powerful, yes. But I was more powerful. I was capable of hiding myself without having any of guards find me.

"I know. I know." I said. I got off the bed and looked in the mirror. My hair was light brown and very, very long. It was curled and partially pulled back. The Victorian style hair if you may call it.

"You're not physically here." Zyra said. She was right, my body is still with the vampires and werewolves, in Canada. My mental self, however, was back in my true home.

"Leave my body be." I ordered, then turned to face my six personal guards. "And that's an order. Where are my parents?"

"In the Royal Garden out back." Fredrick answered, he was my second best guard, right next to Zyra. "They have been worried sick about you. We all have, uh, Princess."

I took a deep breath, then headed out of my room to find my parents. I wouldn't have a lot of time before my physical self would be awakened. I messed up, truly I did and I can admit that. But my parents needed to know. The vampires and wolves were soon going to find out who were truly were. They were going to find out they are not the only supernatural creatures that walked the earth.

I stepped out into the massive hallway. Being a part of the Royal Family had its pros and cons. Pro- you lived in a massive Victorian castle. Con- finding your way out was a struggle I still battle today.

I picked up my dress, which was gold and white and very heavy compared to 21th century modern clothes, and quickly walked down the halls to find my parents.

There were guards around the entire castle. This was in case someone, like the Galloways, tried to attack my family again. The Galloways wanted to rule the kingdom. They wanted us gone. But my family was liked by the entire population. The Galloways, they were absolutely hated upon.

When the guards saw me, they were shocked to see that I was backed. Then they bowed respectfully after Zyra scolded them for just staring at me.

Once I finally reached the staircase, in the First Grand Corridor, we had six of them, I ran down the stairs towards the entrance that led to the Royal Garden.

The Garden was my mother's doing, as well as mine. Before my family took place as the Royal Family, the castle was in terrible shape. And what was missing was the nature aspect of the castle. So my mother and I took on a challenge, grew a six acre garden behind the castle. Most of plants were flowers and fruits. I was trying to avoid trees at the time, but they were needed.

As I got to the back entrance and stepped outside, the scent of roses and calla lilies struck me. Those are and forever will be my favorite flowers. Times like this was when I missed home the most. Forks always smelt like dew and moss. It was terrible.

I spotted my parents, walking arm and arm, having a conversation. My parents were beautiful. My father with his blonde hair and my mother with caramel-colored hair. Everything about my parents was beautiful. Their smile. Their clothes. Their eyes. King Ezekiel and Queen Juliet, the world's most lovely couple. Then I was next, who took right after her mother.

Before I could even think about what to say to them, my parents spotted me standing on the back porch, staring.

"Isabella." My mother said, they started to walk towards me. But then I lost it, I messed up entirely. Someone died because of me. I didn't know what to do, so I started sobbing while running to my parents.

They both welcomed me with warm hugs and reassurance. Little did they know, their daughter has made very bad decisions. My first bad decision, leaving the house.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Hey, we'll talk inside." My father said. He was trying to calm me down. "Let's go inside, Isabella."

We walked inside, then went to one of our private rooms. These "private rooms" was sound proof. No one could hear what was happening inside. The only people who were allowed in the room were two of my personal guards and six of my parents' personal guards. No entry under any circumstances, unless there was an attack on the castle.

I sat in between my parents, holding both of their hands. No matter how many times they said they weren't going to be upset, I knew they were going to. I exposed our supernatural identities to the vampires.

I took a deep breath, then proceeded to tell everything to my parents.

When I finished, my parents were looking at each other. Then my mother sighed.

"Bella…" She started, "we have a lot to tell you. We were going to tell you later, but I guess its needed to be said."

"The reason why we kept secret about our kind to the vampires and werewolves in general is because we did not want history to repeat itself." My father said. I looked at him. What did he mean by history repeating itself.

"A very long time ago and I mean a _very_ long time ago, the ruler of the vampire society hated our kind." My mother said. "The reason is unknown. But long story short, there was the War. Our kind versus the vampires. It was deadly. Thousands and thousands of men, women, and children died. Thousands of vampires died. The ruler of this vampire society is still alive, yes. Death would not have ended the war. He's in a tomb, in Egypt. Where guards and warriors of our kind stand still and guard him."

"But…the vampires who survived…" I said, but my father shook his head.

"Only one vampire survived that war. It's the reason why vampires still exist today."

"Wouldn't he just…tell everyone?"

"No." My mother said. He shifted in her seat then grabbed both my hands. "The Royal Family who survived the fight erased his memory of ever meeting our kind. Of course, memory has a way of working on its own…we know where he is at all times… to make sure his memory doesn't come back."

"Not that we fear he would start another war with us, it's just for safety purposes." My father said. "He wasn't bad like the others. He wasn't sure of what he was doing. He was just a newborn at the time. The Royal Family simply let him go."

"This vampire." I said. "Where is he?"

"From what you're telling us, Isabella, he's been around you this entire time." My mother said, she tucked some hair behind my ear. "It's Marcus, third leader of the Volturi."

My father looked at me. "Child, you must go back to the others. You know what to do."

"But I don't." I said. "I don't know what to do."

"You'll know when you get there." My mother said. "Return and do what's right. It's in our very nature. When it's done, contact us."

I nodded and told my parents I loved them before closing my eyes and waking up back in Canada.

* * *

I woke up with a very concerned Edward sitting at the side of my bed. I looked around to see machines and IVs surrounding me. The pain was still present. And there was nothing else like it.

But I know what I needed to do. I know what I had to do, to make things right.

I tried sitting up, until Edward tried to push me back down, but I waved him off.

I placed my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes. Moments later, I felt the pain in my lower abdomen ease, all the soreness in my body leave, and felt stronger.

"Bella…?" Edward whispered. He looked at me, watching my hand heal myself.

"I need to tell you something." I whispered.

Then I began.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just a small little outlook for next chapter: Isabella's reveal of her true self will take place next chapter. This next chapter will be long, I'm already working on it, which will most likely be out by Sunday. A lot of history of Isabella's kind will be taken place. And, of course, Isabella and Caius go head-to-head.**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Unlocking the Hidden Secrets: Chapter 7

 _The Galloway Family_

 _Family Origin: 103 AD_

 _Years of Ruling: 145 AD- 238 AD_

 _Infamous: murderous crimes against our own, many living in poverty, ruling for all the wrong reasons_

 _The Antonius Family has overthrown the Galloway Family!_

 _After years of living in fear and poverty by the hands of our own Royal Family, the Antonius Family has officially overthrown the Galloways, claiming the throne as our new Royal Family_

 _May there forever be long and lasting peace._

* * *

 _The Antonius Family_

 _Family Origin: 112 AD_

 _Years of Ruling: 238 AD- Present_

 _Our Queen has given birth to three sons!_

 _May this family forever and always rule our kingdom._

 _No one is living in poverty. No one is scared by our own rulers. The ghettos have vanished. All crime against one another has vanished._

 _Peace is within us all._

 _Peace shall forever be with us._

* * *

 _Alexander, Valerian._

 _Date of Birth: 1653 BC, Rome_

 _Date of Death: -_

 _Location: -_

 _Infamous: caused deaths to thousands, known for the upbringing of the 255 AD War_

 _In 1653, Valerian was born by parents, names unknown. Ten years after the birth of Valerian, his mother was killed. Soon after, his father became abusive towards his own son._

 _Valerian was changed into a vampire, in 1673 BC, who is now known to be the most destructive vampire to this day._

 _Valerian's whereabouts came to a sudden stop, around the year 124 AD. Before, our kind was keeping track of where he was. Although, he wasn't hidden. We were capable of finding Valerian through the amount of bodies he's left behind._

 _It is said that Valerian has also converged many humans into becoming vampires. These vampires were stronger, more powerful than Valerian. At times, Valerian would kill these vampires, these newborns, wanting to be the most dominant vampire of time._

 _Valerian disappeared. His whereabouts were unknown. He was getting better at hiding his bodies. Until 248 AD._

 _In 248 AD, Valerian claimed to be the ruler of the Vampire Society. He made his own rules, had guards, followers… he claimed to be their god._

 _In 255 AD, the worst could have happened. Valerian and his guards entered one of our towns, killing hundreds of men and children, raping our women. The scene was too gruesome, even for our finest men._

 _He is a dangerous man. He kills for entertainment, not for hunger purposes. His rules were obscured. He has lied his way to the top of the Vampire Society. Anyone who denied his kingdom were killed on spot._

 _Our kind could not stand for it. No one should stand for it._

 _If War means taking Valerian and his so-called army down with him, then so be it._

 _We must prepare. We must fight. We will work together to bring down Valerian Alexander. We will succeed._

 _In 255 AD, the War will begin._

 _May Death spare us._

* * *

 _Marcus_

 _Date of Birth: 1350 BC, Greece_

 _Date of Death: -_

 _Location: Volterra, Italy_

 _His family's whereabouts are unknown. Any descendants are unknown._

 _Marcus was changed by Valerian Alexander, in 1331 BC, who later, unknowingly, became part of Valerian Army in 255 AD._

 _It was determined, by our Royal Family, the Antonius Family, to keep Marcus alive, even after the War._

 _Many may disagree with this act, however, know that Marcus was partially innocent in these actions. Valerian had lied to Marcus, stating that our kind were dangerous people, that our kind killed vampires without reason._

 _The Antonius Family granted his life, in exchanged for his memory of our kind, the War, and any information of Valerian._

 _We are safe._

 _May peace be within you once and for all._

* * *

 _The Romanian Coven_

 _Location: Romania_

 _Year: 400 AD_

 _The Romanian Coven has taken the leadership of the Vampire Society. There are multiple leaders in power, our Royal Family will not approach the Romanian Coven._

 _Our kind is unknown to this Coven, therefore we are safe._

* * *

 _The Volturi: Aro, Marcus, and Caius_

 _Location: Volterra, Italy_

 _Year: 500 AD_

 _A war between the so-called Volturi and the Romanian Coven has taken place. The entire Romanian Coven has fallen. Now the Volturi takes the role of leading the Volturi._

 _The Antonius Family tells us that Marcus, the previous vampire who took place in the Valerian army, is one of those leading vampires._

 _There will be close watch on his memory._

 _The Antonius Family has hope his memory will not return._

 _Peace be with you._

* * *

 _The Antonius Family_

 _Family Origin: 112 AD_

 _Years of Ruling: 238 AD- Present (1640)_

 _The sudden death of our Queen and King has turned the Antonius Family around. The brothers are now fighting against each other, of who will rule over our kingdom._

 _May peace be within you._

* * *

 _The Antonius Family_

 _Family Origin: 112_

 _Years of Ruling: 238- Present (1723)_

 _Two of the three brothers have been killed. The last surviving brother has slain his entire family, wanting to be the only ruler._

 _We fear we will go back into poverty._

 _We fear for our safety._

 _We fear for our lives._

* * *

 _The Desmond Family_

 _Family Origin: 1324_

 _Years of Ruling: 1761- Present_

 _The war between the Desmond Family and the Antonius Family, since 1753 is officially over._

 _The Desmond Family has taken over the Antonius Family!_

 _The Desmond Family was the least expected family to fight against the remainder of the Antonius Family, however, with dedication and skill, the Desmond Family was able to overthrow the Antonius Family._

 _The Desmond Family will take the throne. There will now be set established rules pertaining to all. Break these rules and you simply will be jailed._

 _King Ezekiel and Queen Juliet wish us all peace and happiness, forever and always._

* * *

 _The Desmond Family_

 _Family Origin: 1324_

 _Years of Ruling: 1761- Present (1804)_

 _The Galloway Family has tried to reclaim the throne. However, with the love and power for our Desmond Family, the small war was over in a matter of days._

 _The Desmond Family still claims the throne._

 _No one from the Desmond Family or their guards have been killed._

 _To those of the Galloway Family who participated in the attack against the Desmond Family will be placed in insolation_

 _The release of those in insolation is yet unknown._

 _May we still continue to have peace._

* * *

 _The Desmond Family_

 _Family Origin: 1324_

 _Years of Ruling: 1761- Present (1851)_

 _Our Queen Juliet has given birth to a beautiful baby girl!_

 _Welcome Princess Isabella Marie Desmond._

 _When it is your time to rule, shall you bring peace and love with your beautiful heart._

* * *

 _The Desmond Family_

 _Family Origin: 1324_

 _Years of Ruling: 1761- Present (1918)_

 _The Galloway Family has, once again, tried to overthrow the Desmond Family, yet failed._

 _The King and Queen still have not decided to execute all members of the Galloway Family. They still have hope in terms of changing their behavior._

 _The King and Queen granted our safety in terms of the Galloways. We shall not fear them no longer._

 _The King and Queen wish us peace._

* * *

 _The Desmond Family_

 _Family Origin: 1324_

 _Years of Ruling: 1761- Present (2005)_

 _Princess Isabella has vanished from her home, intentionally._

 _The King and Queen are not panicked, however. They wish all of their citizens to keep an eye out for our Princess and return her home safely._

 _There are no signs of this begin the Galloways doing. There are no signs of Isabella being in danger._

 _May we find our beloved Princess._

 **Year 1918, Chicago, Illinois**

 **Isabella's POV**

We were walking through the park, arm in arm.

Edward had a keen sense of humor that always put a smile on my face. But most importantly, he has always put a smile on my father's face.

I was to be made Queen in 2030, many years from now. My parents were ready to step off the throne and have them be replaced by myself. However, before I became Queen, it was to be said I needed to marry. Not because it was to have a male figure in the Primary Thrones, but to have balance.

Being a Queen alone for our kind would bring too much responsibility. The possibility of missing a problem for our people would be at a higher rate. Balance was key in Ruling our kind. Without balance, madness would occur.

And my King would be Edward.

I spotted Edward a while ago. A quiet, human, vanishing to be by himself. But not for the sole purpose of disliking society. No, he was different. He'd go out of the city, escaping to the vast green lands. Even if it meant hours to get there, he'd take it.

Typically, he'd sit and read. Draw and paint. But if he was home, his true talent would arise.

He'd play a beautiful symphony on the piano. Gracing the keys, like it was nothing. Like it was easy. And my long wait for Edward grew profoundly. Soon enough, I was able to start contact with him.

"What are you thinking about, Loves?" Edward asked. We were circling along a lake. We both escaped the city, to see what nature had in store for today.

"Only thinking back to the day where I finally was able to meet you." I smiled. Edward knew what I was. My family and I told him shortly after officially meeting together. He didn't mind what I was, but he was very curious about our history, our wars, absolutely everything.

When we first told him, my mother was terrified Edward would run off. But every time I looked at Edward, he would give me this look…it was always filled with love, with hope. It showed me that Edward was not going to run away. It showed me that Edward would love me, no matter what costs.

And every moment after the fact, my love for Edward grew stronger each day.

Just as we were about to continue our conversation, my guards ran towards me.

"Isabella, the Galloways are trying to attack the castle." Zyra said.

The Galloways…our kind's most hated problem and family. Many centuries ago, the Galloways have always tried to kill whoever was in ruling. In other words, they have attacked my family and the Antonius Family multiple times. However, with each time, they have continuously lost family members. There were minor ones here and there, and a couple family members attacking alone to avenge the family name. However, this would be the second time the Galloway Family has come together to dethrone my family. And every time, I would lead my guards into battle.

I wasn't just a Princess, who sat around then hidden whenever an attack happened. I was a Leader, a General, a Warrior. The ones who go into hiding are my parents. Although I am Princess, it would be known that _I_ die before my parents would die.

I turned to Edward. He knew about the attacks, he knew that being a Princess means I would have to drop everything when it came to the protection of my people and my family. It could take an hour, a couple of days, a week, a month…but in the end, I would always return to the arms of Edward.

He smiled at me, confident about winning this war.

"This isn't a goodbye my Loves." He leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I'll see you later."

I smiled and vanished to go face the Galloways.

* * *

Three months later, after the ridiculous war with the Galloways, I finally arrived into Illinois, at the front of Edward's house.

Something was slightly off when I arrived, but my excitement to see Edward again was over-the-top. Quickly, I ran up the steps and pounded on the door.

About a minute later, Edward Senior answered the door. It looked like he's been crying.

"Sir Masen…is everything alright?" I asked. He waved for me to come in. A deep concern in my chest rose, I started to shake.

Once I walked into the Masen family home, Edward Senior was quick to tell me what happened.

"Elizabeth and Edward, they caught the Spanish Influenza." He said. "Elizabeth is dead."

I choked and leaned against the door for support. Elizabeth Masen had to be the sweetest woman I've ever met. She was loved throughout the neighborhood and had a passion for loving anyone and everyone. She was an angel.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Where's Edward?"

Edward Senior shook his head. "His body disappeared. The doctors told me he died, but his body isn't around. It's like he disappeared."

"What?" I said. No, there was no way my Edward would die. And there definitely wasn't a probable cause as to why Edward's body would just disappear. Something had to have happened…or someone took him.

"Isabella…" Edward Senior began, but I was already running out of the house, going to the hospital that held patients with the disease. I knew the disease was spreading around, but it was out of Chicago before I left. How did it come into the city?

Moments later, I ran into the hospital, demanding doctors to tell me what room Edward and Elizabeth has been in. With ease, I found out the room number and ran through the hospital.

I burst into the room, finding two empty beds.

A nurse was walking by when I stopped to question her. Apparently, Elizabeth and Edward passed away a month and a half ago. Edward's body hasn't been found.

Before I could go any further, Zyra stopped me.

"Vampire." She whispered.

I turned to her, slightly confused.

"A vampire, he was acting as a doctor. He was Edward's doctor." Zyra said.

"That doesn't mean he was changed." Fredrick argued.

"Nice confidence boost." Zyra said. "The name of the doctor is unknown. He randomly came through Chicago, helping patients with the disease. Not only that, he was Elizabeth's and Edward's doctor. The woman in the front said something was off about him, very pale, with golden eyes. What takes the cake is that the doctor and Edward's body disappeared the same day. No one thinks it was a coincidence."

A vampire. My sweet, warm Edward, is now a vampire. Locating Edward was going to be difficult. I couldn't use his anything that belonged to him to locate him easily. When humans became a vampire, it's like their stripped of their old self, creating an entire new self. I would now have to manually find Edward, but it could take years.

"A vampire, Isabella." Fredrick whispered. "He's a vampire. You know our kind cannot withstand each other. With our given history, your parents would never approve. Even if it is Edward."

"Fredrick, with all due respect, I'd wish you'd keep quiet when I'm stressed out." I said.

"What will you do now, Princess?" Zyra asked.

"Find Edward." I said. "And it will take as long as I need to. I just need to find him… Right now, I must accompany Edward Senior. He's lost his entire family."

The others nodded and I was off to the Masen house, a bit more relaxed now that I knew what has happened to Edward.

When I arrived to the house, I walked up the steps, already knowing the speech I was going to say to Edward Senior, to make him more comfortable. But just as I was about to knock on the door, I heard a gunshot.

Zyra appeared next to me, before grabbing me and pulling me away from the house. I saw three of my guards burst through the house, then quickly ran out.

"Suicide." Fredrick whispered. "We need to leave."

"No!" I said, trying to push through my guards. But once I pushed through, I fell to the floor, the castle floor. We were back home.

"Why did you do that?"

"We were just at the hospital. If someone saw us around the Masen house, it would have caused issues, questions about murdering Edward Senior…we needed to leave, Princess, and I am sorry for going against your will." Fredrick said.

I sobbed on the floor, crying for the tragedy that has happened to the Masen family.

For weeks, I became depressed and angry. Depressed for the fact that Edward's parents have passed away. And angry at the fact that Edward was now a vampire. Locating him would be difficult and stressful. Until I could get over Edward's parents deaths, I could concentrate on finding him. Hopefully, it was soon.

 **1928, Chicago, Illinois**

After ten years of concentration and hard work, along with the help of my guards and family, I was able to find Edward. At times, I would break into tears, thinking he has truly passed away, until the eighth year, where I was able to find Edward's doctor, Carlisle Cullen.

Although Edward and Carlisle weren't with each other at the time, Carlisle was practically able to locate Edward for me.

He was in Chicago the time I was able to get to him. A vampire.

I spotted Edward sitting in a theater, towards the back. I sat a couple seats behind him, smiling. He was here. He was finally in front of me after all these years.

When I finally made a speech about what I wanted to say to him, I saw a woman stand up in front of me and left the theater. A man in the other row, close by, turned around and followed her out. Then, almost quickly, Edward stood up and walked out. Completely oblivious to the fact that I was sitting right at the end, close to the door.

He seemed concentrated, angry. Something was different about him.

I followed Edward out, which led to a back alley, where the man that followed the woman out was trying to hurt her. Just as I was about to do something, Edward came out of nowhere, saving the poor woman.

The man who was trying to fight him, was obviously losing. He was a vampire. But sooner or later, Edward did something that wasn't something I'd thought I'd see. He broke the man's neck and sank his teeth into his skin. Draining him.

I audibly gasped, enough to have Edward turn to see me standing the alley, shocked.

He only looked at me, not sure of what I was doing there, or why I was there.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" He warned, slowly walking towards me, after dropping the man's body.

"Edward…this isn't you." I whispered.

He became confused. "How do you know my name?"

I shook my head at him. "You're not him." I started to back away, crying. "You're not him!" I threw my hand up, having Edward fly into the wall, pinning him down. I walked in front of him, then laid my hands on his head. "When you become good again…I will find you. However long it takes, my love. I will come back."

I erased Edward's memory of absolutely everything about me. I wasn't sure of how much he knew, it seemed like he didn't know me. And if he did, I believed he would have tried to contact me. But when humans became vampires, their memory was selective. At times, vampires could almost remember everything from when they were humans. But at other times, some didn't know who they were when they were human.

But my promise to Edward was real. I knew this wasn't him. It wasn't. My Edward wouldn't kill. No matter good or bad. Disable them, yes. But killing was another level. That practice has been taught by my family. There was a reason the Galloways and their descendants were still alive today…even after the attacks they put against my family.

I flashed back home, encountering my waiting parents on the news of Edward. But I could only cry and tell them what I've just witnessed.

My mother only told me that time will heal him.

And I prayed time would.

 **Edward's POV**

 _I'm not human._ The words replayed over and over in my mind. The transformation of her true form replayed in my mind over and over, as well. She was still Isabella…but she wasn't. There was something about her…that was different.

What is she? What is she…? She's hiding something. She's not human. I know she's not human. I wanted to believe that she was, but what was standing in front of me, showed me she wasn't human.

Why did she lie to me? Why did she keep secrets from me?

She was beautiful. Her eyes…they were beautiful. Her hair was long, a lot more brown than I thought it was. Her outfit, it made it seem like she came from the 20th century, maybe even before…

What is she? She wasn't a vampire… Not a werewolf… There was something about her presence, something about her that drew me in more.

I wanted to be upset with her… form hiding this long-term secret from me. But I couldn't... She was too… beautiful. She was mine. She is mine.

"I will explain more later, but I need to take of something right now." She whispered.

She stood up and walked out into the living room, where everyone was standing. The wolves were standing in the middle of the room, completely healed, like they've been untouched. And _everyone_ was confused as to how and why they were healed.

Was this Isabella's doing?

Before anyone could verbally ask questions as to why the wolves were healed, Isabella stormed forward to Caius, clearly upset.

He smiled at her, "I've been waiting for this moment."

"Good, because I have too." She said. Isabella lifted her hand, causing Caius to fly through a wall, into the backyard.

But she didn't stop here. Everyone ended up in the backyard, surrounding Isabella and Caius. And we couldn't move. We were frozen in place.

Isabella was standing in front of Caius, who was still coming to get up from the ground. He was laughing. Then she through him around like a rag-doll, while everyone stood around, questioning how she could do this…what she was…and why no one, including the Volturi, could not move…

"Go ahead, Isabella…" Caius said, "kill me for all my wrongdoings. Kill me for being the one who lied to everyone in this vicinity. Tell them what you _are_! Tell them that you were _helping_ Victoria! Tell them that you _lied_ to your so called beloved Edward all this time!"

"You're right Caius." She said, then she walked in circles, looking at everyone. "I am _not_ human. I _was_ helping Victoria. And I did _lie_ to Edward. But not once have I _killed_ someone to get my way. For quite some time, I was working alongside Victoria, who wanted to kill the Volturi, and who wouldn't take the offer? At the time same, Victoria was trying to figure out what I was. That book that Marcus had, it has a lot of information about my kind…."

Then she looked at me, but turned away. "So of course, Caius would question everything. But he would also go to great lengths to find out what I was. So yes, I lied. But I would never kill a human…" She looked at Caius, "or a wolf to get what I want. Admit it to them Caius. You gave Victoria my book, gave her information about what route we were taking, and planned that attack…killing one of the wolves. _Admit it._ "

Everyone froze. Caius planned the attack? Gave Victoria information _just_ so he could find information on Isabella?

"Let's focused on the real issue here, Isabella." Caius gritted. "About how you lied to everyone since the day you arrived in Washington. Or are you afraid, Princess? Are you afraid Edward will turn against you? If not, let him loose. Let him free."

Isabella scoffed and immediately, I was able to move.

"This woman has lied to you. Tricked you. Hurt you." Caius said, looking at me. "You cannot trust her."

Was this truly my Bella? My sweet, kind Bella? The woman I met so many months ago…Was this truly her? She was different…so different… but I was intrigued. Her hair, her eyes, her body, her face… So beautiful.

She walked over to me. Then placed her hand on my cheek. She was… soft. Warm. Gentle.

But what is she?

Everyone around didn't know what to do. They didn't know how to respond. Aro and Marcus were still wondering about Caius. Wondering about when and how he was got information to Victoria. Wondering why he didn't tell them? Questioning their own brothers' decision about moves on Isabella. In the end, an innocent werewolf died…And it wasn't ok, even for Aro.

"She's lied to all of us." Caius yelled. "This entire time, she could have gotten rid of Victoria herself…but she hasn't. She was playing all of you!"

"That's because I didn't want to kill Victoria!" Isabella snapped, turning around. "I wanted the Volturi gone. _You_ gone. You are not a good person and you proved that to me even more when you got Seth killed!"

"That was _your_ doing!" Caius screamed. "If you hadn't kept this secret for so long. He'd be alive right now!"

"And that is something that I will hold on _my_ shoulders!" She walked towards Caius, "but at least I can admit to my guilt."

Caius looked at me. Wanting me to make a decision, which would hurt my relationship between Isabella and I.

But did I want to hurt Isabella? Hurt her for what she's hidden from me?

Or did I want to embrace her? And understand what she's been going through?

The entire room paused, waiting for me to make a decision on what to do with my one true love.

I love her. She is my everything. Forever and always.

Isabella turned to me. "If you want to kill me for what I have done, then do it. I will not blame you. But at least understand why I did it…"

 _Do it, Edward! She's a liar. Kill her! She's been using you, nothing more. She doesn't love you. Kill her!_

She doesn't love me…? She lied to me…

I should kill her… I should.

I launched at her, pushing her up against the wall. The look in her eyes wasn't fear… it wasn't sadness.

She laid her hand against my face again… and whispered 'Remember'

Remember what?

Then everything came back to me. Everything about Isabella…our first meeting, our first kiss, our first dance, our first laugh…everything came back to me.

I knew who she was. I knew what she is. I've known her since I was human, before I died. She knew my family…I knew her family…Everything…

I remembered. I remembered her. And she was here with me again. She found me.

It's been so long since I've last seen her.

She promised that she'd find me, when it was safe. And she did. She found me.

Even when I was a newborn, she found me. But she was scared of me. She didn't know who I was.

I let go of her then stared at her.

"Loves?" I whispered.

Tears formed into her eyes, then she smiled. "It's me." She wrapped her hands around me, "It's me…"

After a while, she let go of me, then turned to Caius.

"If you read my book, you'd know that I've known Edward since he was human." She said. She returned back to the middle of circle.

"She's not your enemy." I said. "Although I fully do not know why or know the story of what's happened, since I've last seen her, she's not anyone's enemy…other than the Volturi. She never has been."

"How could you not remember her?" someone asked.

"I had to erase his memory of me, when he was a newborn." She answered. "My kind has been through wars with the vampires before. When I found Edward again, after he died as a human and disappeared, it was when he was a newborn. Watched him kill a man and I was afraid. So I erased his memory."

"Promising to come back whenever I was 'myself' again." I finished.

"So, no Caius. I didn't first meet Edward in Washington. I've known him since he was human… and I told him everything.

"I know everything about her." I continued. "So it doesn't come to a surprise when I found out she's erased my memory about her kind. In fact, I'm proud that you did. Not everyone would be able to…"

"There is so much you don't know Caius." Bella said. "Victoria was smart and she ran. But you just took Victoria's word to go ahead and call me out. Yet you know nothing of anything. You know nothing about how powerful I am. And how I'm capable of killing you in front of everyone at this moment."

"Your family…the vampires know now. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Erase our memory?" Caius asked.

"Not exactly." I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Isabella's parents, aka, the King and Queen standing next to me. Mrs. Desmond, or Queen Juliet, was smiling at me. "It's nice to see you again Edward."

I did a slight nod, not sure of what to say to them. Their kind didn't exactly stand for vampires. I was concerned they wouldn't accept me anymore. They accepted me when I was human…but it could be different now.

"Father…Mother…" Bella said.

"I see you have everyone surrounding you. Let them loose, child. Makes you seem very hostile." King Desmond said. I never truly knew what to call them. Even when I was human. I always switched from King, to Ezekiel, to Mr. Desmond… at times he would ask me to call him Father.

Isabella let everyone loose, some were still questioning Isabella and her motives. But the wolves wanted to attack Caius. In fact, Sam and Leah were ready, until I looked at them and shook my head not to.

"You're making a mistake." Caius said to me.

"No, Caius." I said. "If I was Isabella, I would have killed you a long time ago. Not because you're you…but because you killed Seth. And yes, that death is all on you."

"I am still against the Volturi. But not all of the Volturi…" Isabella said, turning to the Volturi. "Marcus…I am granting you your chance to take this opportunity and walk away free from all the wrongdoings that have occurred in your position of power."

"We grant you this release because you, as well, know who we are. You memory has been erased for the safety of our kind." Queen Desmond said. "And we will return your memory, depending on your decision on this matter."

Marcus was confused. I knew the history of the War. Valerian Alexander, infamous leader of the Vampire Society turned into a vampire and put him in his army. But Marcus didn't fully know why. So the previous Royal Family granted his release, in exchange of his memory.

"And, we will not fight or start any war between the Volturi. What is happening between you and Victoria is your fight only, and anyone who wants to help you." King Desmond said. "My kind will pull out of this. But need be, we will have a war, if you try to kill our kind. Unless that action, you will be left alone…including Isabella."

Isabella scoffed but she wouldn't argue with her parents. She couldn't. Not only could she deny her parents…they were technically still her rulers. What they say, goes.

"But if you do attack against my kind, I _will_ kill you for what happened to Seth." She whispered to Caius.

"Marcus… I'm going to need a decision from you." Queen Desmond said. "If not…we will separate from here. Anyone who goes with the Volturi, know you are not in danger by any of us. But everyone else, who will side by Isabella, she will explain her actions, and we will happily protect you."

The couple of seconds were in complete silence. But the wolves made their first decision.

"We will stand with Isabella…" Sam said. "I do not blame you for Seth's death…but I will need an explanation as to what is going on. And Caius…know that you have war with me."

The wolves walked towards me, where the King and Queen were standing, joining our side.

"Of course… my family will be on Isabella's side." Carlisle said. "If Edward said she's fine. Then I'll believe it." My family came to stand next to me. Even Rose fully agreed with Carlisle. In fact, she was the most curious as to what Isabella was.

"My family will stand with Isabella." Eleazar said. Then he smiled at Isabella. "I just really what to know what you are."

"I promise, I'm not any harm to anyone who doesn't deserve it." Bella responded.

"With that being said…" Kachiri began. "We will stand on Isabella's side."

Soon enough, the Romanian's came over, as well as the Irish Coven, the Egyptian Coven, and all the nomads. Everyone stood on Isabella's side. Curious as to who she was…but also because they didn't want to join the Volturi. In fact, most of them hoped the Volturi would go against Isabella's kind, so that they would kill the Volturi and we would have someone new in power.

Marcus was still contemplating about what to do. He had a full release of everything. And it would be better to have him on our side. He knew everything about the Aro and Caius. What they would do…their choices and actions.

"Marcus…" Isabella said, she looked slightly sad. "I knew you to know something, while you're deciding to make your decision."

I gasped for two reasons. One; I could hear Isabella's thoughts. But two, most importantly; of what I just heard in her thoughts.

"You wanted to leave with Didyme…" Isabella said. "You wanted to travel the world with her, enjoy your forever long existence." Caius stepped forward at that moment, but Mr. Desmond raised his hand up, clearly freezing the legs of Aro and Caius, and every single one of their guards involved.

Bella then continued. "Although Aro and Caius gave their blessings for you to leave, it wasn't true. During the Romanian War, Aro and Caius came up with a plan to have Didyme killed, which would force you to stay with them." Everyone gasped and started to question everything Aro and Caius have done to Marcus.

"This is a lie!" Aro exclaimed. "She was my sister!"

"You're lying." Maggie said. She had a gift of detecting when someone was lying. I'm slightly surprised she would step forward to go against Aro like that. She was always afraid of him.

"You killed Didyme during the Romanian war and told Marcus she died by the hands of the Romanians." Isabella said, pushing forward. "Aro and Caius never wanted you to leave and are the cause of your depression."

"This can't be true…" I heard one of the wives whisper. Even the wives didn't know? I shook my head. Aro killed his own sister to keep Marcus at bay. Why not just say no? His own sister…

"Please…" Marcus whispered, "Please tell me you're lying." The hurt in his voice, the hurt of betrayal was clear. And it broke everyone… "My wife…" He choked and quickly took off his cloak. He's made his decision. As he started to walk over to us, he turned. "I will _kill_ every single one of you when I have the chance… and I will not stop until you are all dead. And that I can promise."

The threat sent shutters down the Volturi…if you would even call it the Volturi anymore.

 _Edward. What should I do with the wives? They seem to have not known about Didyme's death._ Isabella asked.

Sulpicia and Athenodora were upset…but I didn't think it was enough to have them go against their own husband. So I shook my head no at her and she went with it, without any further questions.

"Volturi…" King Desmond said. "You will be taken far away from here, away from everyone. We will not start a war with you. If you decide to go with war with everyone who has gone against you, we will join forces with them. They will all be protected and you will be at war with us. It is best if you do not attack us. Your lack of knowledge about us will get you killed. But it is your decision. We're letting you walk away."

Sam growled, disagreeing with his decision. But he couldn't attack right now. Although everyone would join in, it was best if it wasn't right now.

"With that being said…we hope you make the right decision." Queen Desmond said, then raised her hand. Seconds later, the Volturi was no longer in front of us. She had teleported them away from us, far away from us. We were safe.

Isabella started to sob. She had finally broken down about Seth. And she had so much to explain to everyone else, she was surprised and overwhelmed that everyone would come join her side. At the same time, she was happy that I remembered her.

I didn't remember her when I became a vampire. My main focus was to feed on humans…nothing else but feed and fee and it blocked everything about her. She even found me, but I didn't recognize her. I was too deep in my own thirst. But she came back for me. Even after what I've done. She came back.

Before I could walk towards her, to calm her down, she turned to her parents.

Her parents already knew what she was thinking.

"Isabella it's dangerous." Her father said. "But I will not stop you. Whatever eases your pain."

"I _want_ to do this." She said. "His death is on my hands, I could not bear knowing that."

"May I ask what?" Sam asked.

"My kind has the ability to bring people back to life." She said.

"But it's dangerous. And comes with a consequence." Her mother said. She wasn't exactly on board with Isabella bringing someone back to life. It was 100% going against nature.

"What kind of consequence?" Leah asked.

"Our kind lives off and from Nature. Quite literally." Isabella said. "We let things be. Never go against nature. Wolves and vampires are a part of nature. It's in the vampires' nature to kill for living…whatever it is, we cannot defy it. Seth dying, it happened because a vampire killed him."

"And if you defy nature, what happens? What's the consequence?"

"Anything could happen." Isabella answered. "A natural disaster…another death of a wolf, or a human…a disease outbreak from an animal… anything could happen if I bring back someone to life…or weaken me to the point of death."

"You could die from this?" Esme asked.

"Not die, but be weak. Very weak." She said. "But I'd rather be weak and have Seth alive, than me doing nothing and him…"

I was stuck between having Isabella bring back Seth. Nature was like its own person. Whenever you go against Her, she retaliated. Sometimes, it was better to let things go.

"I'm not saying no to this…but I'm not saying yes." I said. "The chance of Nature killing thousands of people just to save one life is high…but bringing back Seth…I know it will ease your pain and I don't blame you. This decision is up to you and I will support you either way."

Leah was on board for bringing back Seth, not caring about any consequences nature would have. But everyone else was stuck like I was. We would love to have Seth back. We would love to see him again. But if a natural disaster happened…or a disease outbreak…it would kill thousands. It was one over a thousand.

But Isabella's mind was set. She wanted Seth back. The guilt was too much.

"I know you want him back, my child." Her father said. "But put some more thought into it. Until then, we can preserve Seth's body." But Isabella disagreed. She wanted Seth back, and she wanted him back right now. The guilt will kill her until then.

"It wouldn't decompose?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, yes it will. But it doesn't matter how the person died, how long ago, how less of the person is physically there…we can bring back someone…by ash, hair, fingernail…anything containing DNA." Isabella's mother said.

Immediately, everyone started to think of a loved one, wanting to bring them back. But they knew they wouldn't do that. Seth was different. He was innocent in this entire fight. He didn't deserve to die.

"Ok…I think it's time we know what are you people are." Emmett said. He was anxious, waiting to know what they were.

Isabella looked at her parents, who nodded at her, giving her their permission.

"Witches…" She said. "We're witches."

* * *

We arrived in the town where most of the witches belonged, Kauai, Hawaii. Of course, Hawaii was one of the most tourist and populated areas, however their village was tucked behind the mountains. Whenever a human stumbled across the village, which surprisingly wasn't often, the village would just disappear. They didn't move or anything, it would just vanish. Only the witches would be able to see it.

The witches were also stuck in the Victorian era. They loved the dresses, the style, the art…and especially had respect for the people in France. It's really surprising to me that Isabella would dress in more modern outfits. Isabella absolutely loved fashion…the jewelry, the dresses, the makeup.

"We are in my home, in Hawaii." Isabella said. She turned to the others. "I will happily explain things, but only after I've taken care of Seth."

One of Isabella's guards was holding Seth. He was covered up, of course. But it was just hard looking towards them. We knew it was Seth under there. Although, it was hard to choose. Everyone wanted Seth back and alive. But the chance of people dying made the decision more difficult. Yet no one was going to be the one to argue with Isabella. The decision was too complicated.

"Isabella…are you sure about this?" her father asked.

"Yes I'm sure." She said. "I just have to hope Nature decides to hate _me_ for a while."

"And if a natural disaster or a disease strikes?" one of her guards asked.

"Then it will be in my hands…and I will tell the people what I've done." She answered. "And I will help out as much as possible. I'm doing this."

"Let some of us help you." Another guard said. Witches had the ability to lend power over to another witch. If her guards all pitched in some of their power, the consequences would distribute, lessen the chance of something major happening. But they would have a higher chance of being weak.

For a while, Isabella thought about it. But she would rather do this on her own. She can't have her guards weak either. Between the Volturi and the Galloway Family, it was too many people being weak. And you weren't weak for just a couple of days. It was for a couple of months. Bringing back someone from the dead…it will take a toll on something or someone in order to have balance.

"No." she said. "I'm doing this on my own."

"Princess…"

"It's an order." She said. "Let's stop wasting time. Find him an empty bedroom, lay him there. And set up for the spell."

"Yes, Princess." A couple of the guards left.

"I cannot have everyone in the room while this happens." Isabella said. "Sam and Leah, of course, I will let you be in there. Explain to him everything." The rest of the wolves were a little upset, considering this was their brother. But it was probably best not to overwhelm him. Then she looked at me. "And I'm going to need you in there."

"Why?" I asked. "Not that I wouldn't mind."

"Because…I have a heavy feeling about Nature hating on me. And I will go unconscious afterwards."

I nodded. Although I didn't want to say this, I really did hope that Nature would go against Isabella. We couldn't have any more humans dying.

"As for the rest of you, I'm sure you'll have a lot of questions. My parents will be kind enough to share information about us. As for what I've done, that will be up to me, after all of this is over." She promised. "I'm sure someone will find you when Seth wakes up."

We nodded and everyone went where they were supposed to. Sam, Leah, and I followed Isabella to a room, where two guards were standing in front. They both bowed their heads and let us inside.

The room was grand. All white, with gold detailing on its walls. There were flowers everywhere; roses, calla lilies, dandelions, almost every flower you can think of. Vines were covering the walls…nature was practically all over this room. And Seth was lying on the bed, clothed nicely, waiting for his revival.

Isabella looked around the room, already telling that this was nature's way of trying to stop her. And this wasn't the guards' set up for the spell. The set up were the dozens of candles in the room. They were everywhere…on the floor, on the tables, the window seals…and they were way they were placed, it made some sort of symbol.

Back when I was human, Isabella told me that certain spells required symbols. And those symbols were made with candles. And the point of the candles was to have fire. It was a cycle…a cycle that was needed.

The symbol from the candles I assumed was the Symbol of Healing. But this was more extreme. We were healing someone, but bringing them back to life.

My thoughts interrupted when I saw the vines move…they were growing more and more when Isabella walked closer and closer to Seth.

"What's happening?" Leah asked, watching the vines.

"Nature…" I answered. "She's not liking this already. She's trying to warn Isabella."

"From the amount of how much is in here…" Isabella said. "I think she's coming after me once it's done. Sam, Leah, can you stand on either side of the bed, please."

Leah quickly moved, while Sam slowly hesitated. Although Isabella said nature would be after her, he wasn't quite too sure. You'd think the more amount of it, the worse the consequence. And I couldn't answer that for him. I would just have to hope it was after her.

Isabella moved me to a part of the room, where I would be able to catch Isabella, in case Nature was after her. Then Isabella stood in the middle of the room, with her book in her hands. She flipped through some pages, then kneeled down, looking around the room.

She took a deep breath, then began. And just as she started, the wind outside started to pick up, blowing into the room.

The words were in pure Latin. A language complicated to translate. And the spell was long. Very long. Very delicate. It had to be perfect.

But the words flew easily out of her mouth then the candles all burst into flames.

The longer she did the spell, the more Nature had to offer. The vines were getting closer and closer to Isabella as she did the spell…the wind became stronger and stronger…everything was tense.

Finally it stopped. Then Seth jolted out of the bed, flying off the side, while Sam was able to catch him. It worked. Seth was alive.

I looked at Isabella who was looking forward, kneeling. She hasn't collapsed. She was still, looking at Seth who was now being cradled by Leah and Sam. He was confused, most definitely. The last thing he remembered was the RV crashing.

"Isabella…" I whispered.

She turned to look at me, crying. She didn't collapse. She was perfectly fine. Either another wolf or human would die or, a natural disaster or a disease would break out.

 _Edward._ I heard Alice say. _I know what happens…_

She told me and I just looked at Seth and Leah. Their happiness would soon be tarnished.

They were going to lose their father…

* * *

 _The Desmond Family_

 _Family of Origin: 1324_

 _Years of Ruling: 1761- Present (2006)_

 _The Princess has arrived safely home!_

 _The King and Queen have also announced that there will be a meeting for any and all witches, July 14_ _th_ _, 2006, just a few weeks for now._

 _It is not known what it will be about, but everyone shall not be worried_

 _Peace from the King and Queen._

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

We were walking through the forests, after the witches have taken us to some hidden part of the world. We had no idea where we were, or what we would even be doing now.

A lot of people were against us. A lot of people wanted us dead, especially the wolves. Caius has killed one of them…and now we were going to suffer from his own actions.

Aro, on the other hand, was quite upset with Caius. Because now he was involved in something he didn't do.

But they deserved this. They deserved this hate from everyone.

They killed Didyme. That sweet, happy woman…all because Caius and Aro didn't want Marcus to leave. It was disgusting. It made me sick.

As we were walking, someone stumbled upon us.

He was wearing all black. But since I now knew witches existed, I figured he was one…a witch. No human would be out here like this. _We_ wouldn't even be out here like this.

"Can we help you?" Aro asked.

The man walked towards us. He was wearing all black, his hair was black, and he had a couple of tattoos on his arms.

"I think you'd want my help." He said, smirking.

"And you are?" Caius asked. "I'm assuming you're some type of witch."

"Yes I am." He said. "And what I have to offer will not only kill those wolves, but it will rid the Desmond Family."

"And your name?" Aro asked.

"Luther…" He answered. "Luther Galloway."

And from that moment on, I knew this was only the beginning of a major war.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you all have enjoyed this chapter and sorry for publishing it so late at night! I had to make sure everything was in its place and make adjustments to the storyline.**

 **Also, more backstory and history will be added in the following chapters to make sense of everything.**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW**

 **Next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Unlocking the Hidden Secrets: Chapter 8

 _The beginning of our kinds… it's hard to pinpoint down exactly._

 _However, vampires and werewolves were created by the hands of a witch._

 _Around 1600 BC, a man, the name is unknown until this day, believed he could test the limits of nature. He believed he could control nature. He believed he was some sort of God._

 _So this man tested his own limits. He founds books, journals, anything possible to connect himself into the Supernatural world._

 _His first intention was to find cures for diseases, be that man who could help anyone and everyone. Intentions were good._

 _So, for many years, he studies these books, interpreting Latin into spells. He wasn't sure if these spells would work, of course, but he tried._

 _Before he tried his first spell, he gathered people around himself, telling him he could cure their misfortunes, that he could rid of any pain brought upon their families. With that type of promise towards people, many families did believe him. Many families did come to this gathering, with their sick children, with their disabled selves and came to see this man perform miracles._

 _Now, before we dive in any further, you must know that Witches live off of nature. Witches cannot go against nature. Witches cannot destroy nature. Everything we do cannot effect Nature in any way. And if you do, consequences are horrendous. With that being said, Humans are a part of Nature. Therefore you cannot hurt a human, you cannot kill a human. Animals are a part of nature, but it doesn't do damage to killing one and feeding yourself, so the consequence of it is not dramatic. However, killing a human under any circumstances, killing animals for entertainment, damaging nature, curing anyone of a disease, curing anyone of a disability, going against Nature's first intention will either kill you or have extreme consequences to balance it._

 _The first spell this man tried was a healing spell. He was trying to cure a little boy from a brain disorder that kept him brain dead. Almost immediately, everyone in the room was struck with some sort of power. With some sort of energy. The man, however, doing the spell, was killed. He died from a heart attack. As for everyone else, they have now became witches._

 _No one knew what they were. No one knew what to do. So they just left, never bringing up the event that took place in that building. Everyone went their own separate ways…_

 _Move forward many years later. The wife of the man, who had been in the room when the First Spell took place, who was now a witch, was not happy that her husband was killed. She did some more studies, did more readings and made more spells. One of the spells she wanted was to bring someone back to life. But that spell would change the way Nature responded to having witches in its life._

 _After she created this spell, she unburied her husband, secretively, and performed this spell. But something went wrong. The spell of bringing someone back to life now is different from what used in 1600 BC._

 _The spell she used brought him back to life, but it brought him back to life with consequences. He was now a Vampire. A vampire that survived off of human blood, a vampire whose skin was pale, a vampire who could live thousands of years without aging…_

 _When he awakened, his mentality changed. Everything about this man's intentions, everything about him was different. He no longer took interest in saving people, he wanted kill people. But his wife, who was now a witch, wanted to save people. Their separation was a must and it happened. Till this day, since we know he became a vampire, we wondered why she never decided to kill her husband. No one knows._

 _Years later, he goes around changing thousands of people. He didn't fully kill them whenever he needed blood, he let them live, not realizing these people had venom in their veins. From there, thousands of humans died. We believed this happened as a consequence from the wife's decision to bring her husband back to life and there was no way of stopping that. Whatever consequence happened, that consequence is now a part of Nature, you cannot reverse. It's quite impossible, it has been done once, and everyone involved was killed. Whatever they were trying to reverse was still existed._

 _Our kind is very independent yet dependent on the rules and beings of Nature. We will always have to be on its side, even if the outcome is terrible. We have no choice but to stay on Her side. We have no choice because of past events. As much as Witches would be favorable to ridding Vampires, it is impossible._

 _And of course, we all know the story of Werewolves. The Natives of this land are changed into wolves, as being part of the consequence from the making of Vampires. It's a cycle, a cycle that cannot be stopped if one witch decides to defy Nature._

 _It's why we have rules. It's why our family came together to make these rules for our kind, so we could not do any more damage to the human species._

 _So the three of our kinds have been here since the beginning. We are unsure of what exact power came to this man. We are unsure if both the husband and wife are alive. We do know that our kinds can never be taken away from this world. We are here forever, we are here till the end of time._

 _If there even is one._

 _Hopefully, this clears up some of your questions._

 **Isabella's POV**

The reunion of Seth with the wolves was a short yet sweet one. He was still confused about what has happened and where we were, but he was happy to see everyone alive and well. The last part of his memory was when the RV crashed. Everything afterwards was gone. He didn't know there were vampires fighting against us. He didn't know anything.

I looked at Seth, smiling at him. When he noticed my clothing, confusion rested on his face again, but he didn't ask. Everyone was too busy cradling him.

Any explanation for the others was going to be needed soon. But as of right now, I needed to know what was going to happen. I brought someone back to life, a desire that fulfilled myself, yet terrified me. I was not weak, I did not suffer. My attention was now on what to do when crisis struck against my decision. The only problem is that I did not know what will be changing in the mere future.

I stepped out of the room, facing the others who were standing out in the hallway. Many were curious, a little concerned as to why nothing happened to me, but they were happy to have Seth back.

My parents came down the hallway, stopping partially. I knew that indicated they wanted to talk to me.

"Excuse me." I whispered and walked over to my parents.

We went to one of our private rooms, where even the vampires couldn't hear us speak. I sat down on one of the couches and waited for my parents to speak.

"How are you feeling?" my father asked.

"I'm…alright." I answered. "She didn't go against me today."

"What do you think will occur then?" My mother asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. "It could be another wolf, it could be a human Seth knows, it could be…a disease…In the room, during the process, it looked like She was coming clear towards me. It looked like She was ready. And I have no idea why she did not strike against me. She had every chance to."

My parents nodded. Concern was on their faces. I knew if I did bring a disease or a natural disaster against the Human species, our family would look bad. Even if I apologized and took the entire blame. What I did also reflected my family. Did I do the right thing? I don't know. But do I regret bringing Seth back to his family? No. I had no regrets bringing him back alive.

"What about Edward, child? What will you do about that?" My father asked.

"Edward?" I asked. "What about Edward?"

"It's clear you still love him. It's clear he still loves you." My father began. "Witches have terrible history with the vampires, everyone knows that. The problem is Edward being a vampire. If you, let's say, marry Edward, a lot of people will be against you unless you have a compelling reason to have Edward be alongside you as King of our kind."

I sighed and put my hands in my head. I didn't think about my relationship with Edward also being approved by my people. I was a beloved Princess of the Witches. During my time when I was away from Edward, I always came down from the castle, talking to my people, seeing how they were doing. Many asked about marriage and I simply never answered him. Now, I came back with a vampire to be my king.

Witches hated vampires. Even though the making of vampires was on our hands, witches could not stand the fact that vampires needed to live based off of human blood or animal blood. It was going to be a problem. I just needed a compelling argument to defend Edward.

There was no way I was going to give him up. There was no way I would give up Edward, I just fully received him. And there was no way I would not take the throne as Queen. I wouldn't give up that chance, I wouldn't give up that opportunity. My parents have been ruling for thousands of years. It was time they turned over the throne to their child.

"Figure it out darling." My mother said. "I know you. You're not going to give up ruling, you're definitely not going to give up Edward. Figure out an argument. Figure out something to win over the people who will disagree with you. You already have people on your side, thousands of witches love you. Give them the reason to love Edward also. We set a speech date for you, where all the witches will come to hear you speak. It's not a lot of time, but you'll figure it out. State the positives and nothing more."

After I was excused by my parents, I went to my room, to change into something less grand. I changed into an all-white gown, lace embodied into the design. Then I put a deep blue robe on and let my hair loose. I looked into the mirror. Instead of my pale skin, it was now slightly flushed, slightly tanned. Instead of my dull medium brown hair, it was now caramel colored, it was long and curled. My eyes were no longer brown either. I have my fathers' eyes, a nice light blue. Just like my mother, I was one of the most beautiful witches ever known.

"Ma'am." I heard one of my guards behind me.

"Yes?"

"Edward would like to see you. May he come in?"

I nodded, "Let him in."

Edward stepped in moments later, smirking. "I thought I had immediate access…guess that's different now."

Edward used to have immediate access to me. I ordered my guards to let him and to also listen to Edward. He was going to be king sooner or later, might as well start now.

But everything was different. He was a vampire. He just reclaimed his memory.

I looked back into the mirror, fixing any folds in the dress or the cloak.

Edward stood behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You still do it." He whispered. "You still look in the mirror and try to point out any flaws."

Every time I did this, Edward would make a comment that I was a beautiful woman. I had a beautiful heart, I had a beautiful smile, I was beautiful overall. It was the same speech over and over. And although I wouldn't believe him at times, he always made me smile in the end.

"Do I have to say my speech?" He asked. I turned around and started crying. It's been so long since we were together like this, truthfully. During the times I was "human" it was hard to not give Edward his memory back. It was hard to not tell him that I knew who he was.

Edward wiped my tears and kissed my forehead. This feeling was different than from what I have been feeling when he truly didn't know me. This love was the same in 1918. Even after all these years, we were still this in love with each other. We still craved each other. It was all still here.

I leaned up to Edward and kissed him. This time he didn't back away he would usually do when I was "human". We pulled away and I pulled him to my bed. My room was ridiculously big. Almost unnecessary. I had so many clothes, shoes, books, it was like my own little apartment. But it was just my bedroom. It was grand. With a California King Sized Bed.

Edward and I just sat down on the bed when someone knocked on my door. We pulled away again, this time a little frustrated. All I could ask for is a little time alone with Edward.

"Don't answer." Edward whispered.

 _As much as I don't want to, I have to._ I thought. My parents would call it responsibilities.

"Come in." I called. Again, one of my guards.

"Princess, your parents would like to know what you're going to do with the others."

"What do you mean?"

"Are they staying in the castle? Going home for the night…?"

I looked at Edward and he shrugged. It wasn't a good idea to have them just go back to their homes, the Volturi was out there. And I couldn't have anything happen to them…I wouldn't. But I wasn't sure if my parents were comfortable with the others being in the castle. Not that there was anything against them, of course, they just didn't know them. Only I did.

"How many families are there?" I asked.

"We have the wolves, the Egyptians, the Romanians, the American and European nomads, my family, the Denalis, the Irish, and the Amazons. That's 6 families and 8 nomads." Edward answered.

"We can make a small neighborhood for the others. Each family will get their own home, having rooms to themselves within the family, of course. The nomads, they can have a home to themselves, unless they suddenly don't like each other."

"Where would you like to put these homes, Ma'am?" my guard asked. The townspeople did not know about the vampires and wolves yet, not until I announced it. Until then, I could make a small neighborhood close by the castle but not in the main village part with my people. They would not be so happy if I just stuck vampires by them, saying they were nice people.

"We can make a pathway, behind the castle, leading towards where I would like to put the homes."

"Would you like us to get that started for you?"

"Yes, make the pathway, out of the back garden. I'll be down to direct the building for the homes."

She nodded and headed back out.

Edward surprised me by grabbing me and laying me on the bed.

"Why are you so perfect?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "I'm not."

He laid his hand on my cheek. "Yes, you are." He leaned down to kiss me again, but someone interrupted us. This time, it wasn't one of my guards.

Emmett burst through my door, much to my guards' complaints and sat on my bed.

"You are going to get yourself killed one day." I said.

"Hi, there." He said, smiling.

I sat up, fixing myself. Who just bursts into someone's room? Oh wait, Emmett… My guards looked at me, slightly unhappy about Emmett running into my room, but I waved them off. They didn't know him, but I did. It didn't surprise me. I just need to tell my guards to relax around Emmett, he means no harm.

Then everyone else came into my room, followed by parents. They were laughing and talking with Carlisle and Esme.

"I didn't know there was a get together into my _private_ room." I said.

"In other words, the Princess was caught making out with Edward." Emmett blurted out. And I turned red. I was able to control my redness around Emmett whenever he made an inappropriate comment, but that was his first one in front of my parents.

"Which, by the way, I'm glad you actually have a taste in clothing." Alice said, scoping through my closet. I rolled my eyes at her and stood up from the bed.

"Do I have to bow, your Royal Highness?" Benjamin said, smirking.

I chuckled and put my hands behind my back. "As Princess of the Witches, I ask that you not only bow to my presence, but you carry me across the lands." Everyone chuckled.

"I think your mom likes me." Emmett said. "She believes I should be king."

"Darling, I hardly know your name." My mother said. "But I will admit, you make me laugh constantly."

"Cause I'm adorable." He answered back.

Rose scoffed. She was standing in my closet doorway. I always like Rose's clothing…more than Alice's at least. Alice was more unique, kind of out there. But Rose's, they were simple yet gorgeous. She knew how to pull an outfit together, even when it's just a simple black dress.

"I've decided to make a pathway in the back garden, which will lead to some houses for the wolves and vampires. I rather not return everyone home, in fear that the Volturi will strike against you." I announced.

"Which is probably best." Marcus said. I completely forgot that he was with us now. "I know Aro and Caius, especially Caius. They're not going to let this go. They're most definitely going to attack against the witches, but most importantly everyone who turned against them."

I looked at my parents, we were going to have to tell the people about possible attacks. Hopefully, the war wouldn't be occurring in this area, there were tons of witches here. We had witches everyone, this was one of the villages. There were witch villages placed all over the world. Where ever you could think of, they were there.

"Also. We've decided to give Marcus back his memory of his past." My mother said. "Are you ok with that?"

"I think that's fine." I said. Then I turned to Marcus. "Though, you do realize that if there is a problem when your memory returns, we can and will just take it away again?"

Marcus just gave me a small smile. "I have no wishes to fight against you nor your family." Marcus said. "In fact, I'd be afraid of what you all can do. From what I can tell, there's almost a spell for anything and everything."

"True." I said.

"Wait… So they're building houses for us?" Jasper asked. "Wouldn't that take a while to finish?"

My parents and I laughed. "Jasper, there's a spell for anything and everything." I said. "It's not an _exact_ spell for building a house. But you can put some things together and with a flick of a finger, you can make a house."

"Can I be a witch please?" Emmett grumbled.

"Ummm…Ma'am…" I heard one of my guards. She saw my parents and slightly bowed her head. "The path is done."

"Lovely." I said. "Let's go see."

During the walk to the Garden, I heard Seth asking questions about me. About how I was a witch, how I was able to turn him, why I kept the secrets, questions that I would happily explain to everyone tomorrow. Right now, I just wanted to settle down. And spend some alone time with Edward, to make up for lost time.

We reached the Garden and that's where my parents stopped. Before they left, my mother promised Esme to walk her through the Gardens. Esme and Juliet were practically the same person. They were huge mother figures, even when they didn't mean to be. I knew, with time, they would get along well. Hell, once Edward and I were married, maybe the Cullens would like to stay here in the castle. The thought of it just made me smile. In the house with the Cullens and my family. Vampires and witches, getting along. It would be a dream.

"Jumping far ahead into the future there aren't you." Edward whispered into my ear. I laughed and he kissed my hand.

We all walked through a small path, which soon lead to where some of my guards were standing. Since we were on a mountain, in Hawaii, there weren't a lot of trees on the actual mountain. Simply because our village was placed in the center of the mountain, which was carved out. The castle was sitting up on the slope of the mountain, looking down towards the village. The houses for where the wolves and vampires would be was tucked behind another part of the mountain, but close by the Castle. It was a complicated issue, but we were able to flatten the area, make it accessible, even by me. And the clearing for the houses was big enough to make seven or eight houses. On top of that, this was just going to be temporary. Once my people knew and once they were ok with them being around, we would put them into the village.

"How many houses were you planning to make?" Edward asked.

I walked further into the clearing, debating on how close these houses should be together and how big.

"So the Cullens have, Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme." I said. "That's three rooms. The biggest house here would be the wolves, all of them will have separate rooms. So most of these houses will not exceed two stories. The houses that will be one story are the houses for the Cullens, the Amazons, the Egyptians, the Irish, and the Romanians… The houses that will exceed two stories will be the Denalis, the wolves, and the nomads…"

"We can add another room to ours." Carlisle said. "For Marcus, there's some things we can clear up."

"Is that ok with you, Marcus?" I asked. He nodded.

"8 rooms for the larger houses is the max." I said. "Make it happen, please." My guards counted how many people per house and immediately, they were able to build in seconds. As for furniture, I have already ordered for each house and each room. It was going to be teleported in once the houses were done.

Everyone was standing around, fascinated. When the house was finished being built, Emmett ran in to his house, realizing there was no furniture in yet.

I laughed at him, already knowing why he was walking out pouting. I'm sure everyone was tired, it's been a long day.

I hurried up my guards to get the furniture in for each house. It wasn't hard to do. But I needed them to put it where I wanted. On top of that, it wasn't just furniture, there were decorations.

So I spent an hour or two in the houses, going through to make sure everything was where it needed to be and I finally finished. It was now around seven in the evening. I was currently siting in the Cullen's home, rubbing some dirt off on my dress. Staining my dress was common, considering I was constantly walking through fields of grass, dragging my dress along the ground.

I remembered Edward and I running through the fields for no reason. Just to chase each other for no purpose. It kept us entertained.

Edward walked over to me, sitting next to me. He smiled at me, then ran his fingers through my hair. Today turned out to be a lot more of a better day than I expected. I knew issues were going to occur, sooner or later. I knew the hurricane was coming. But to relax for the rest of the day, it was nice. It surely calmed me down also.

"Shall we go to our own home, Miss?" Edward asked. I giggled and nodded. He took me hand and we walked out of the Cullen's home. Before we walked up the pathway, back to the castle, I turned to look at all the homes. It was a peaceful view. The homes weren't grand like the castle. They were just small homes, made of wood and stone, with nature implemented into them. They were gorgeous in my eyes, of course.

"Come on, Princess." Edward said, tugging me. I chuckled and hurried along his side.

After our ten minute walk back to the castle, I had my family's chef head over to make the wolves dinner.

I walked through the castle, to my room, with Edward. I dismissed my guards for the night. I wanted to spend the rest of the night relaxing with Edward. No stress, no problems, no lies, just Edward and I.

Right when I entered my room and closed the door, Edward pressed me against the wall, kissing me.

"I love you." Edward whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered. I wanted to apologize about lying to him all this time but he stopped me.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." He whispered to me. "I just want to be with you right now." He kissed me again.

The rest of the night has probably been one of my best nights with Edward. I hoped that the rest of eternity would be like this. Forever and always.

 **Victoria's POV**

After Caius' speech about what he wanted to do with the Desmond Family, aka, Isabella's family, I officially ruled that Caius was insane. He had a death wish.

The Desmond Family was a powerful family, _one_ of the powerful families. Aro and Caius weren't just going against the Desmond Family, they would have dozens of families going against them. But they swore, since the Galloway Family was on their side, that they could win this war and I didn't believe it to be true.

Dozens of times, the Galloways tried to get rid of the Desmonds and failed every single time. What? Just because they had vampires on their side means that they will now win this war?

The Desmonds have vampires…wolves…and tons of witches. They weren't going to win. There was no way. On top of that, why would I help them? I wanted the Volturi dead. This War was going to get them killed immediately. The last vampire that tried that was locked in a tomb in Egypt… The cockiness of the Volturi appalled me. They were idiots. Suicidal idiots.

I didn't say I wasn't going to work with Aro and Caius. I was going to "work" with them. But at the same time, I wanted the witches to know what was happening. I will work for the witches, in exchange for my life whenever this fight broke out. First thing first, I needed to get away from Aro and Caius, then get the witches to trust me again.

But what happened with Seth, there was a possible chance Isabella would just kill me right then and there. I can't just leave and try to find her, Aro and Caius will start to question my integrity. It just shows how desperate they've gotten. They will do anything to keep themselves alive.

I needed to get to Isabella. There was a lot that I needed to tell her.

I just hoped she'd let me.

 **This was more of a relaxed chapter. I didn't want anything very major happening in this one. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**

 **Next chapter will be out soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Unlocking the Hidden Secrets: Chapter 9

 **Isabella's POV**

Edward and I were still lying in bed, not wanting to move away from each other. Last night was believed to be one of the best nights we've ever had. After all these years and finally being reconnected…it was nice. It was more than nice, it was the best thing that could ever happen to me.

It wasn't till nine when I finally decided to get up. Usually, I started my day at eight, doing these daily tasks, checking in with each village…then having time to myself. Today was going to be a little bit different. I had to talk to the others about my decisions, I had to prepare an announcement that would take place soon…Hopefully my parents will take care of the other tasks.

Today I wore a beige dress that had a corset top. I wore an all-white cloak with it, then finally curled all my hair. I took a peep into the mirror, as usual and Edward said his famous speech about how I was beautiful and how I shouldn't be self-conscious.

"Go see if the others are up." I said to Edward, "I have some things I need to take care of."

"Yes, Ma'am." Edward said, kissed my cheek then left.

I walked through the halls, making my way to my parents' room. Our rooms were not close together, for multiple reasons. It was mainly to make sure, if there was ever an attack, I could steer whoever attacking towards me, while my parents escaped.

There were a ton of guards standing in front of the first door to my parents' room. After the first door, a living room, usually where the guards would hang out whenever my parents were in the room. After the living room, you'd enter their master bedroom. And off to the side, was my parents' bed. And if my parents were not sleeping, there would be four guards in the room.

It wasn't ridiculous to have these many guards. We've had many attacks on us before, mainly from the Galloway Family. They hated anyone in "their" throne. But the Galloway family, even some of their descendants, were not good people. They were dictators…killers…they did not care for anyone's well-being.

Now that I think about it, it wouldn't surprise me if the Galloway family tried to work with the Volturi. It was something I needed to look into, just in case. That family will do anything and everything to reclaim their throne. Even if that meant working with vampires.

I went through the first set of doors to my parents' room. All the guards stopped what they were doing, acknowledging that I was in the room. I nodded my head towards them, indicating to continue what they were doing.

Then I walked into my parents' room. My mother was already dressed, having a guard fix her hair.

"Good morning darling." She said. I smiled at her, even when there were problems occurring, my mother always found a way to put a smile on everyone's face. Her natural mother instincts and joy rubbed off on others. It took a lot to make my mother upset. And when she was upset, it was not pretty.

"Good morning my child." I heard my father say. My father was slightly different than my mother. He was hard-headed, strong, intimidating. But underneath that, he was truly kind and lovable. I think he became more cool-headed when I was born.

If you knew my father and my mother, you'd wonder why they ended up together. But it was the inside that my mother wanted. They dated fifteen years before getting married. Then it was forty years later when they became King and Queen, taking over the Antonius family.

I kissed my fathers' cheek then sat down on a couch, looking towards my mother.

"You have a lot of good on your mind, child." My father said. "I can tell because you stare off into space, smiling. What's on your mind?"

I smiled. "I don't truly know. I guess I'm just happy. I have Edward again….Seth is alive and well…I can't find anything wrong, at the moment. I am just simply happy."

"Hmmm…" my mother said. "Speaking of happiness…will you being sharing why you ran away from home today?'

I sighed and nodded. Running away was the beginning of many lies to come. There wasn't any excuse for me to run away. I could have just found Edward and returned his memory. If I did that, many problems wouldn't have occurred. But I didn't do that, I never thought problems would occur from me just being "human".

A lot of explaining was needed to fully regain my trust with I didn't want anyone questioning my motives or my intentions. I especially didn't want anyone to blame me for getting Seth killed, even though it was partially my fault. I didn't need that weight on me.

"Have you thought about your speech today?"

"I was planning to do it today. I have a lot to say. A lot of apologies. Some warnings. I don't want any blame brought onto the both of you."

"What is there to blame on anyone?" My mother asked, she walked to sit next to me.

"The Volturi…I know they're not going to just sit back. Marcus even confirmed it. Aro and Caius will be after us, they will be after everyone who betrayed them." I said. "We will have another war with the vampires."

"And if that does happen, what will you do?" My father asked. They weren't going to be participating in this war. I wanted to keep my parents out of this.

"Go to war. Hopefully it will not be as nearly as bad as the Valerian War." I answered. "We have a lot of people on our side already. Marcus, especially. I'm not too worried about this."

"Good." My father said. "I'm glad you have high hopes."

I nodded. My parents finished getting ready and we went off to the dining hall. The dining hall was the third biggest room in the castle.

We walked through the main dining room doors, greeting all the vampires and werewolves. They all seemed happy. They were smiling, laughing, talking. Getting along like there were no problems. It was nice to see. It was nice to see everyone relaxed and happy.

I sat down at the end of the table, alongside my parents. We didn't start until an hour after, since we were serving breakfast.

Once we were all finished, some of our maids removed any dirty dishes then went off.

Finally we could start.

I took a deep breath and tried to figure out where to begin. Where would I begin? And how? I can't just outright say "I never meant for any of this to happen." Although it was true, it wasn't right to say.

"Just from the beginning." Edward said.

"Like why you ran away from home, beginning." My mother said.

"I wasn't…mad or sad…I just wasn't happy." I began. "For those of you who heard, I met Edward in 1918, the same year Edward died from the Spanish Influenza. The reason I wasn't around when he had the disease is because, at the same time, a family tried to attack our family. And as you all know, I am mainly in charge of leading any fights, etc…So I had to step away. Of course, I didn't know Edward was sick. So when I returned, I found out that Edward had been changed into a vampire. It didn't sadden me, I was just happy he was still existing."

I paused. I remembered when I went to go find him. That same day, Edward Senior shoot himself. It's something Edward probably didn't know.

"I do not know if you know…but when you and Elizabeth died…your father was having a hard time." I said, slowly.

Edward didn't really know what I was talking about, indicating he didn't know what happened to his father. He probably thought he just passed away from old age.

"When I found out that Edward was a vampire, I went to return to the Masen house. I was a bit more relaxed and I wanted to comfort your father." I said. "But the sadness was too deep. It was too much. Just as I arrived, he shot himself."

It surprised him. Edward Senior always had his head in his work, providing for his family. Sometimes, Edward would complain that he wouldn't feel the true love from his father. So hearing his suicide, it surprised him.

"If that hadn't happened, I would have stayed a while, make sure he was fine." I said, then shook my head. "I partially blame myself for it. When I heard the news of you and Elizabeth being sick, I just ran. I left the house to find you. I didn't think twice of him."

"It's not your fault." Edward said. "It surprises me about his death, but it definitely isn't your fault. Things happen."

"Afterwards, I fell into a deep depression. I was sad, angry…You can't find a vampire as easy as finding a human. So finding Edward took ten years out of my life. This is now 1928. Where I found Edward in Chicago, as a vampire." Edward shifted in his seat. He was embarrassed as to our first meeting when he was a vampire. It didn't go well. But I didn't want to break his integrity. Edward is a good person, he always had been. He just had a rough start when he was a vampire. Something completely understandable.

"Our first meeting didn't go well." I said. "He was still in that newborn stage, as least from what I could tell, and he didn't know who I was. It scared me so much that I erased his memory of me and left. I promised myself and Edward that I would find him again when he was himself. And I did… in 2005, I came back. I went to Forks because I wanted to get away. Being a Princess isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. It wasn't out of hate for my parents. I just wanted out. I wanted to live normally for once. And so I did. I slightly altered myself and cut my powers off."

"What do you mean by cutting off your powers?" Zafrina asked. "That's possible?"

"Witches sort of have a switch in their mind. That switch can turn your powers on and off. And, before I did that, I made sure everything was in place for my arrival in Forks. I made sure I had somewhere to stay, I made sure I changed, and I made sure no witch, including my parents, could find me. Part of finding a witch is the use of their power. Since I turned that off, it automatically made me hard to find. I made it impossible when I cloaked myself." I answered. "So I wasn't leaving just to go find Edward, I knew Edward was in Forks. I was leaving because I wanted to stay. I don't know how long, but long enough."

"When you say, make sure everything was in place for your arrival, does that mean Charlie?" Jacob asked.

I took a deep breath. This is where I felt like my credibility as a person was going to be tarnished. It wasn't right what I did. But it was the only thing I could do to get away and make myself believable.

"Charlie and Renee are descendants of my family. You're probably wondering how that's possible, I have uncles and aunts. My parents and I aren't the only ones in the Desmond Family and there's actually a lot of us. So Renee is actually my descendant." I said. "Charlie and Renee never had a daughter. They _were_ married, but they never had any kids. They simply didn't want any. Years after their marriage, they divorced. Renee was not happy in Washington, which was true, and she left. Charlie was still in Washington and I needed to be there, because that's where Edward was. And I couldn't just arrive in Forks without a family, without a background. Questions would arise from everyone in Washington, especially the Cullens. So I had to manipulate a lot of minds. Including Charlie's, Billy's, Sam's, and Jacob's."

"Wait…" Sam said. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Easy… A spell. I came in 2004, after ditching my guards, and found the people I needed to get enough background."

"You…" Jacob started, but he stopped. "So I don't even know who you are."

"Not exactly." I said. "You were only put into play because Charlie and Billy were really close friends… So when I arrived in Forks, you only knew me because I forced you to. You've _never_ met me beforehand. And that was probably my biggest lie. My arrival in Forks."

"Wait…why is Renee not a witch?" Jasper asked.

I looked at my parents, that one I truly didn't know.

"She was witch blood in her, but somewhere down the line, one of our own married a human. There's a chance of a half-witch, half-human being a witch, but rarely ever being just human. So Renee is one of those cases. She just was human…" My father answered. "As for her parents, they never pursued Renee's abilities, they just let her be human."

"From there, let's move forward to the first day of school." I said. "I didn't know about the rest of the Cullens. I only knew about Carlisle, since he changed Edward. I did not know anyone else. This didn't change anything. I wanted to get close to Edward, even without his family's approval… Obviously, I knew he was a vampire. It didn't scare me because I could see he was different. And I just wanted to meet him and move forward. Sooner or later I was going to tell him about who I really was."

"How come you didn't just tell me?" Edward asked.

"I could have. I could have told you and just have you stayed with me in Forks. But…" I hesitated. I truly didn't know why I didn't tell Edward. I don't know why I wouldn't. "I don't know why I didn't tell him. I am not going to lie anymore. I'm not afraid to tell you the truth. And if I lose respect for it, it was my own doing."

"So the whole problem with James..."

"It could have been avoided entirely. I could have killed him, easily. Along with Victoria. I didn't realize how bad they truly were. I didn't do anything because I didn't want my family to find me. I didn't want my guards to find me. I almost turned them back on when Edward, Alice, and I reached the Volturi. And at that point, if they did not like me, if they tried to change me, or kill me or Alice and Edward, I would have exposed myself. Even when there was danger, if the lives of the Cullen family and the wolves were truly at risk, I would have stopped whatever was happening. And exposure happened when I found out Seth died. And _that_ was never my intention. I was only trying to get rid of Victoria."

"Which goes to my next question…" Eleazar said. "How long have you been working with Victoria? And how?"

"It was the first night everyone came to the Cullen house. When Edward left, she came to talk to me. She figured I was different, that I was hiding something by the mere fact that James bit me yet I wasn't a vampire. Just so you know, venom cannot leave the human body, regardless if you took plenty of the venom out, a human will change into a vampire. And she tested that. She questioned me from there and I didn't deny it. She wanted my help with getting rid of the Volturi. And of course, no offense Marcus, I agreed because the Volturi are not good people. They aren't, never have been. It's the only reason why agreed. Plus, afterwards, I would have killed Victoria. I would have. She killed dozens of people."

"So…you weren't helping when Victoria was changing all of those humans into vampires?" Esme asked.

"Of course not. Even I wouldn't stoop that low to get my way. Human lives are the most important to witches. It's almost like Rule Number One to witches: do not take away any human life." I answered.

"Going back in time here, your birthday…I tried to kill you. Why not fight me off?" Jasper asked.

"You wouldn't have hurt me Jasper. Yes, you lost control…but you wouldn't have hurt me." I said. "You're a lot stronger than you think. You are. I have never doubted you."

"What happened on your birthday?" my mother asked.

"I sliced my finger. Then was sort of thrown to safety making a large cut on my arm. Jasper tried to get to me, but even if he would have, he wouldn't have hurt me. I never feared my safety with the Cullens. Even when I was bleeding."

My mother nodded. I could tell that she was still wary about the whole situation. But if I could trust all these people, my parents could as well. They know I would never bring in someone I was afraid of, or concerned about their integrity. These were all good people.

"If things were different, if Seth didn't die…there was no crash, any of that and we reached New Hampshire…when would we have known about you?" Kachiri asked.

"Honestly and truthfully, I would have told the Cullens and only the Cullens." I said. "I would not just tell Edward, I would never make him choose between me and his family. It would be all or nothing. As for the fight, I would not have been involved, of course. But I would have made Victoria's army primarily focus on the Volturi. I would not anyone die from our side."

"How would you even do that? Victoria and her army aren't exactly…"

"A spell…" I answered. "It would have exposed me to my guards and family, yes. But at that point, I would think it's time to tell them. The Volturi would have been dead…Victoria and her group would be gone. I assumed someone else would take over, like Amun and Eleazar, maybe even Carlisle…and I could tell the Cullens who I was…and be with Edward. That was my original plan. But since Caius was so sworn on finding who I was…going even as far as killing anyone to make me crack. If I found out about his plans _before_ it actually happened, I would have killed him. I would have done _something._ I wouldn't have just let it happen."

"Speaking of which…" Seth said. "I was told there was some type of consequence for bringing someone back to life. What is that consequence?"

"I don't know. I expected Her to come and hurt me, yet she didn't. It makes me nervous that I don't know. Whatever it is, it's on me. I made the decision, with or without true approval."

"And going based off of that, why would you bring me back to life?" Seth asked. "I mean, I get why you would, but at the same time, I don't know why you would risk it."

"Seth, out of everyone here, you probably are the most innocent in this whole problem. It was partially my fault for your death, it could have been avoided… And on top of that, you're just fifteen. I couldn't exactly just let you go."

"Let's say it wasn't me who died…or a werewolf for the matter…would you have brought them back?"

"Yes." I answered quickly. "No one deserves to die by my wrong doings."

"Bella… Can I still call you Bella?" I nodded. "I don't know about anyone else. I don't know how they feel about this…But I get it. I get why you did the things you did. I get why just being away from home. You did some things you weren't proud of…just like everyone else here. But could you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stop blaming yourself for what happened?" Seth said. "This one was all Caius."

I didn't know what to say to that. Especially hearing it from Seth, considering he was the one that died. But I didn't know whether I could stop blaming myself. Before I could go any further, a guard, who was supposed to be standing post outside the room, burst in.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I know I should be out by post, but we have an issue." She said.

"An issue as in?" I asked.

"A woman named Victoria is looking for you."

Immediately, my parents' guards grabbed my parents and just flashed away. What the hell was Victoria doing here? And how did she find me? How did she even know where the castle was?

"What would you like to do?" Zyra asked me. She was standing next to me now. She looked like she was ready to fight.

"Relax. I come in peace." I heard a voice. Victoria's. She walked in, with her hands up, clearly annoyed by the amount of guards standing around her, ready to kill her.

I just stared at her. I wanted to kill her. For her involvement with the accident.

"Bella…you need to hear this." Edward said, he sounded worried. Almost frightened.

I looked at him and his eyes were wide, staring at Victoria. He was reading her thoughts.

"What is it?"

"That Galloway Family you all hate so much is now involved with the Volturi." Victoria said. She sat down at the table, not caring about the amount of hate towards her.

"How do you know this?"

"I was there…Caius and Aro came to find me, so happily to have me on their side to kill the people who betrayed them… Ridiculous. Then some guy came, said his name was Luther Galloway. And since I read that old book of yours, I already knew he wasn't a good person. And trust me, I did not want any involvement with Aro and Caius, and especially Luther. I'm not dumb. There's a reason why I ran after the accident. Which, I know you want to kill me, Bella." She said. "But I think we can make a deal."

"A deal?" I said. "For killing Seth, are you kidding me?" I stood up from my seat, ready to jump towards Victoria. Was she serious?

"Yes a deal, because trust me, I am not your problem right now." She said. "Your problem is Aro and Caius, and the Galloway Family."

"And what deal does this help you from me not deciding to kill you right now?" I asked.

"You have absolutely no intel of what's happening with Aro, Caius, and Luther. I do. In fact, they still think I'm on their side. They have no idea that I'm here. I'm pretty much doing what you're doing, Bella." She said, smiling. "It's not like you can have a witch follow them around, the Galloways are helping. They'll know. So…I say you use me and I give you details from what's happening."

"And if you get caught?" I asked. "They will kill you, no doubt."

"Yes I know." She said, she stopped smiling and looked down. "I don't have a death wish, but at least I can do something by stopping their plans."

"Their plans?" I asked.

"The Galloways think they can break the spells that lead to Valerian…in the tomb." She said. "They're trying to get Valerian out and use him against you."

 **A/N: Sorry for the late postings. I am heading back to college after my break and I start school next week. Once this weekend is over, postings should be back to normal. It may change, however, maybe two a week. But we'll see how my schedule plays out. Thanks guys!**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**


	10. Chapter 10

Unlocking Hidden Secrets: Chapter 10

 **Isabella's POV**

The tomb was sealed by thousands of spells. _Thousands._ On top of that, there were ancestral witches guarding the tombs. Getting passed them, after unlocking or breaking each spell, was going to be impossible. It was impossible. No one even dared to think someone would be idiotic enough to enter that tomb. And the witches?

There was no way the Galloway Family could enter that tomb and survive. There was no way.

I sent Victoria back to Aro and Caius. Since what she was saying is true, it was best to have her on our side. I know that she was a part of getting Seth killed, I haven't forgotten about that… but this was more serious than the crash.

The Galloway Family and the Volturi were working together to get rid of my family. But what's worse, is that they're working together to free Valerian.

"It's impossible." My father said. My parents and I were now in a private room, trying to figure out what to do.

"The tomb is sealed with thousands of unbreakable spells. Thousands of spells that could kill a witch is you try to break it." My mother said. She was pacing back and forth. "And the ancestral witches? If those witches awaken after even _one_ spell is broken…they are impossible to kill. The Antonius Family made sure of that."

"Every witch knows about the tomb. They _know_ it's impossible to break." I said. "In fact, no one even dared to think about it. Why, all of a sudden, are the Galloway's confident about breaking this spell? Are we missing something?"

My parents stayed quiet. Were we missing something? Did they know something we did not? If we were missing something, hypothetically, whatever it is, that means they are capable of breaking into the tombs without any causalities.

"Isabella…" My father said. "What will you do?"

My parents will in no way be involved with this. What's going on with this war was my doing. On top of that, my parents were the rulers, their safety came before mine. The reason we did this, and why it's so unusual, is because we did _not_ want my family to stop ruling, a lot of families didn't. So why not have the children of the King and Queen sacrifice? Although I was the only child, at the moment, my parents were planning to have more. If I were to die, my parents would move onto another child. And it will keep going and going. If my parents died, before I did, I would take over as Queen, regardless of having a husband, and immediately have child. It was to keep the lines going. Our family wanted to rule till the end of time.

"I need to know how many of the Galloways are involved." I answered. "It could be everyone, it could be some. Either way, I need to know the locations of each Galloway. So I will have some guards go into their homes, bring them here…I believe that's the best way."

"Don't wait." My father said. "Start making plans now. Your mother and I will be in the desert." The Desert was the safest place for my parents. Even I didn't know where the Desert was. And it's not actually a desert, it was just a code name. So communication with my parents would be limited, so their own safety.

"You'll be fine, darling." My mother said. "You always have been."

I nodded. If the Galloways and the Volturi could get to Valerian, then I'd worry. But as of right now, I wasn't worried. It was just two groups who believe they could win at something like this. When in fact, it was impossible.

"Make another baby." I joked. I always joked about my parents having to make another baby when we had to be separated. It didn't mean I was going to die. It was an ongoing joke.

"We just may." My father said, smiling. "They won't get into the tomb. If they do, contact us immediately. But I'm not too worried about it. You'll be fine."

Only a couple of my parents' private guards would be going with them. There were already some guards living at the Desert. The guards who would be staying here were now going to accompany me.

I kissed my parents goodbye, hoping to see them soon. It could be a while before I do, but it not years away. At least I assumed.

I walked out of the private room, entering the hall. The guards that were left behind were standing out. I could probably send them to the homes of the Galloways. Gather all of the family to make sure no one else would be joining the Volturi.

"I need some of you go to the Galloway's homes. There are many across the villages around, I'm not sure if there are any here. But I need you to go and bring them here." I ordered. "Do not talk to anyone else, if questions are asked. I do not need anyone to find out about this just yet. If there are any complications, do not hurt anyone, do not kill anyone. Oppress them until I can arrive."

"Yes, ma'am." They said.

"Get to it."

I made my way back to the dining hall, where I heard some commotion. Then Edward came out of the room, looking upset. He stopped me before I could walk into the dining hall.

"I know now isn't the time, but you need to know." He whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Seth's and Leah's father." He whispered. "Sam got a call, about a couple of mintues ago. He died of a heart attack."

I froze. I didn't exactly know Mr. Clearwater. But losing a parent…

I didn't know what to do. Or what to say. I just stood there, looking towards the ground. I know this was my fault. I know he died as part of bringing Seth alive. I just didn't know how to comprehend it. I didn't know what to say to Leah nor Seth. A lot of harm on their family came from me. How do I even speak to them? What would I even say? Because sorry wasn't enough. It wasn't even close.

I saw Leah come out of the dining room hall. It was clear she's been crying. Then Seth followed behind her. Tears formed into my eyes. I couldn't face them.

"Bella…" Leah whispered. Her voice cracked. But she took a deep breath. "I'm not upset with what happened. We're not blaming you."

"If my father knew about what happened and he could save me in exchange for his life, he'd do it immediately." Seth said. "Just think of it that way. Either way, he would have saved me."

And I just lost it. I know they were trying to comfort me. I know they didn't blame me. But it still hurt to know someone's life was traded in against their unknowing.

"Isabella." Zyra said. "I don't mean to interrupt…but this is important."

"What is it?"

"We have heard back from the ones who have gone to the Galloway's home." She said. "Only one came back."

"What do you mean only one?" I demanded. A guard appeared in front of me, he was bleeding, slightly dazed.

"The Galloways, none of them are there." He said. "The last house we went to had a trap, a bomb."

I turned away and immediately started running down the hallway. There were certain spells that were kept hidden from the public. Especially bad witches. Making a bomb to kill a witch was different from a bomb that could kill a human. It required multiple spells…multiple ingredients. The only way they could have figure out how to do make a bomb was either by an older witch who's known about the spell, or they were capable of breaking into the library.

"Bella?" I heard Edward. He was following me.

I ran the entire way to the library, if the book was missing, the Galloways had tons of destructive spells. Either they have been in the castle, or someone was working for them.

As I entered the library, I ran straight to the back. The book wasn't out as the other thousands were, it was hidden. And only a couple of people knew where the book was hidden. I ran and ran down the aisles, going to the exact location of the book.

"Princess?! Wait!" I heard Zyra scream. Once I entered the aisle of where the book was, I started to walk, and place my right hand on the third shelf, running my fingers. The book was cloaked, but the only way to find it was through touch. And only me and my parents knew what the touch actually felt like. But others knew which aisle the book was in.

I continued to run my fingers through the books, waiting for that specific touch to come across my fingers.

And then it happened, I stopped in my tracks once I felt the touch happen. The book was here.

Just as I turned around, I was struck in the face. I landed on the floor, slamming my head against the ground. I heard Edward and Zyra say something but it wasn't clear.

Edward and Zyra picked me up on my feet.

"It was Luther." Zyra said.

"They tricked you and the guards." Edward said. "The guards weren't killed, it was a spell. It was made to seem like it was a bomb. They knew the guard would come back and tell you. They knew you would look for the book."

I paused, trying to gather my thoughts.

I looked at Zyra. "Make sure there are no members of the Galloway Family in the villages. Get every witch back into their villages, then close the villages. I want shields place around each village, I want guards posted at each village. I will make a televised announcement in the evening. I need this to happen immediately. It is under my orders."

"Yes, Ma'am." Zyra said.

"And if anyone sees any member of the Galloway, put them under." I said. Putting them under didn't mean killing them, it meant taking their powers away, something that only the Royal Family could accomplish.

"I need to talk to everyone." I said.

"Your head…" Edward said.

"I'm fine." I said. "I've had worse."

I walked back to see the others, who were now standing in the hall.

"What is going on?" someone asked.

"The villages and the castle will be in lock down." I said. "Luther attacked me, tricking me into finding an important book, which he now has. I will not force any of you to join this war. But I will ask if you will."

Everyone, of course, agreed to join this fight. If it was just the Galloways, I wouldn't have to have the others join in. But since the Volturi were involved, it just made it impossible for them not to join.

"Wolves, I think you should return home." I said. Sam was about to argue, until I stopped him. "This isn't your fight. And you need to return home and protect the reservation. And feel free to tell the tribe members what's going on. It's important they know. I will have some guards check in with you every day."

"If any of the Volturi step onto our reservation, we will automatically be involved in this fight." Sam said. I nodded, agreeing. Although I would love to keep the wolves out of it, I couldn't control what decisions would be made. If the Galloways or the Volturi step foot onto the reservation, they have every right to be involved.

"I will have a couple guards take you home." I said.

I said my goodbyes and apologies to the wolves and finally sent them back home.

After about an hour, Zyra came back with news of having all the villages locked down. No members of the Galloways were in sight of any villages, they were all in hiding. And I wouldn't know where they were until I heard from Victoria.

Now, it was time to televise a speech to all the witches. They needed to know what was going on. I couldn't just have them stay in their village without announcing why. My family would never keep secrets from our people. It's one of the reasons why 98% of the witches love our family. Honesty is always needed when ruling.

I will be talking to the people who lived in the village as I did. Everyone else will be hearing this speech through television in their homes.

I didn't know exactly what to say, or how to say it. My mother was the best at speaking to the people. She was very articulate and logical. It was hard to win an argument against her.

While I was changing dresses, I had Zyra call in the witches in my village to the courtyard. The courtyard was a massive field, where my family could talk to the witches in person, allowing them to ask questions while I am on the balcony. Since this would just be my village and not all the villages, it couldn't be as packed as usual. But I could talk to majority of them in person.

I was now wearing a white and gold dress. White and gold was my family's colors. When we wore the colors, it was to symbolize our power but also to promote peace. Dark colors felt like it asserted dominance in a negative way. Light was the best to make everyone feel comfortable with the family in power.

"Everyone from the village has arrived." Edward said. All the vampires will be positioned behind me. It was best to have the witches see their face, instead of hiding them. I did this to have everyone see that I could trust them, that I wasn't afraid of them.

Edward stood behind me, twirling a couple of my curls. I had all the vampires change into something more respectable. Edward, of course, will be next to me, along with Zyra. The witches would now know about the relationship between Edward and I. I wasn't exactly worried about people being upset, I was more worried about their reaction to having another war with vampires.

"We'll be fine." Edward said. "I'm sure of it."

I took a deep breath then finally made my way towards the balcony that was above the courtyard. Everyone was talking, probably about why I suddenly called the meeting, and why all villages were on lock down.

I stopped at the doors that led to the courtyard. Some of my guards were scoping out the crowd and walking through, making sure there were no Galloways standing around. Depending on who the person was, it was ok to have a member of the Galloway Family attend these meetings. But for safety purposes, they were never allowed near my family. Especially when my parents were speaking.

When I was ready to speak, everyone became quiet when the doors opened. I walked with Edward and Zyra on my sides. I could tell from the faces on curiosity and nervousness, once they spotted the vampires. Out of respect, everyone slightly bowed and stayed quiet. It sort of surprised me, considering there were a bunch of vampires behind me. I would have thought they would automatically questioned me. At this point, I wouldn't have mind. But they still respected me.

I reached the edge of the balcony, looking through the crowd of witches.

"We're live." Zyra said.

"Hello." I said. Then I stopped. Usually I was very formal in my speeches. But I didn't have time for formality.

"I'm not going to jump around the truth, I'm not going to sugar coat anything." I said. "We have a war on our hands. The Volturi, who rule over the vampires, is now working with the Galloways to rid my family. Not only are they trying to get rid of my family, they are also trying to rid of these vampires behind me. And I know what you're all wondering. How did this happen? Why?"

I looked at Edward, then grabbed his hand.

"As you all know I left home. I left home to find someone I truly loved, who died when he was human due to a disease. But later became a vampire. I found him and returned. Many months later, a vampire named Victoria was set to kill the Volturi and I was happily ready to help. One of the members, Caius, caught on and wanted to expose who I truly was. As he did, he ended up killing a werewolf in the process. Long story short, the vampires behind me have stayed on my side, as well as the wolves. They will be in this fight as well, going against the Volturi. The reason for the lockdowns was not out of fear from the Volturi. Today, I was attacked by Luther Galloway, who has obtained a book that consists of many destructive spells. It is important to keep my people alive and safe. And in order to do so, a lock down was taken place."

I started to hesitate when it was time to tell them about Valerian. Although it was nearly impossible and highly unlikely to get him out, the thought scared me. Edward turned to look at me. He urged me to keep going.

"The Volturi and the Galloways have come up with a plan…part of that plan is to try and free Valerian out of his tomb." Before I could continue, I saw someone raise their hand in the crowd.

"Are you taking questions?" Zyra whispered. "Or shall he wait?"

"It's fine." I said. I pointed to the man raising his hand. "You have a question."

"Are the Volturi and Galloways idiots?" he said, then everyone chuckled. It slightly surprised me. "Sorry for the inappropriate language, however, the tomb has been sealed with spells. It's guarded by the ancestral witches. It's _impossible_."

"Yes. I know hearing that statement is…ridiculous. But we are keeping track of the Galloways and the Volturi, and we've found out that they are going to try and free Valerian from his tomb." I couldn't announce that we had an inside person working with us. Victoria was the only person needed for this fight. We needed eyes on the Volturi and Galloways.

"I will also like to apologize for this war being started. I know our past history with the vampires is…strained. But with change and the help of the peaceful ones, who stand behind me at this very moment, I believe we can change the relationship between witches and vampires. I hope that every single one of you will be open minded in this war and not be judgmental or prejudice towards these vampires." I said. "Regarding my relationship with a vampire, I hope you all will be open minded to this relationship as well. However, at the moment, Edward's position in our family will be set aside, until we can finish this war."

I saw another hand raise a few moments after. I nodded towards them.

"In other words, Princess, you want a blessing, from us, on the relationship between someone you knew _before_ he was a vampire?" He asked.

Slightly confused, I said yes.

He man smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Princess, I do not see why you're so concerned with everyone's approval. Your family has always taken care of their people. Your family has always kept us safe. Your family has always put the people first. With that being said, I believe we can say everyone here and in the other villages trust you and your family." He said. "If you believe the vampires behind you are safe, then ok, they're safe. If you love the vampire next to you, ok, then we approve. You have always put your people first, why would you stop now?"

It brought tears to my eyes when everyone verbally agreed with him. My mother always told me, being close to your people will get you far, it will get you what you want and need. On top of that, you will always have backup whenever you need it. I worked hard to gain the people's trust. I still do. And to know they immediately trust my actions really makes me happy.

"Thank you." I said. "That truly makes me happy and more relieved. This war will not be easy, but I can promise I will try my best to protect my people and keep peace within the community. As for the vampires, once this war is over, I hope we will join forces and have a better ruler for the vampires."

"Will you be recruiting for this war?" someone asked.

I looked at Zyra. Neither of us don't exactly know how many Galloway members were in the fight and we didn't know how many vampires were in as well.

"That will be determined later." I answered. "I will love to keep many of my civilians out of this as much as possible."

"I heard there was some sort of bomb at one of the Galloway's homes?" a woman said.

"A spell was presumed to be one of the bomb spells. A couple of guards were ordered to find the Galloways and bring them here. From what I heard, it wasn't an actual bomb, just a spell to trick me and these guards."

"The guards that were ordered to go into the homes were left unconscious, however, they are alive and well. The attack on the Princess, which was by the hands of Luther Galloway, is now to be arrested for his crimes."

"Will you be getting rid of the Galloways? As in killing them?" someone asked.

Killing a witch was rarely done by my family. We would only kill a witch when a mass murder of any kind was taken place. From what it will be looking like, the Galloways have a huge chance of being put to death.

"As you know, I'm always honest with everyone." I said. "Although my family is known not to kill anyone, our laws state that any witch who decides to kill any kind with no logical explanation will be put to death. As of the moment, the Galloways have yet to kill anyone. But I know that will change in the near future."

"What about the Volturi?" someone else asked.

I turned around to look at Marcus.

"As some of you may know, there was a vampire involved with the Valerian War. This vampire was let loose. Marcus, who _was_ a part of the Volturi is now working with us." Someone was about to ask a question until I stopped them. "I know what you're all wondering, why work with a Volturi? Marcus found out that the people working with him has done unbelievable actions against him, resulting in the death of someone close to him. Not only that, Marcus is the least dangerous out of the three Volturi leaders. I can personally say that I trust Marcus. And his decision for the Volturi's fate will be in his hand."

Marcus came up next to me. "I'm going to kill them. Aro and Caius will lose their power and position as rulers for the vampires and be put to death." The words sent chills down my spine. Marcus was usually quiet. Hearing him speak this way surprised me.

"Are there any more questions?" I asked. Since there were no other questions, I called the meeting to an end.

Once I walked back inside, we were all a bit more relaxed by the decisions my people have made. They were not against the vampires, they were more than willing. And that was my biggest fear. With this support, I felt more comfortable winning this war. We have tons of witches standing behind my every move and decision.

We could win this war easily.

 **Unknown POV**

We finished watching the speech Isabella gave. We were sitting around in some abandoned warehouse, planning attacks. But that changed once we found out Isabella shielded every single village. She was taking every single precaution possible.

On top of that, she had every witch ready to help her whenever she asked. She was a powerful person. Going against her was now nearly impossible.

And this plan of getting Valerian out of the tomb? Impossible.

If we tried and failed, the Volturi and the Galloways will be the next biggest laughing stock.

But they were willing to risk a lot to get this Valerian out. They would do anything.

And that's what scares me.

 **A/N: I am back in my dorms! You can expect to receive chapters on Tuesdays and Thursday, maybe even Sunday, unless I say otherwise.**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
